Serendipia
by LalaGmz
Summary: [Universo Alterno] El mejor hallazgo, es el que no estabas buscando.
1. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki._

 **Advertencias:** Los personajes estarán algo fuera de carácter debido a la naturaleza de la historia, espero que puedan perdonarme.

 _Sougo y Kagura tienen la edad y apariencia de Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare, es decir 23 y 19 años respectivamente._

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 _Serendipia es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta._

X

Capítulo 1: Pesadilla

 _._

Okita Sougo era un hombre respetable, un oficial reconocido y bondadoso, una definición muy acertada de la palabra "héroe". Porque sí, el joven capitán de la primera división del shinsengumi había sido responsable de múltiples victorias de la resistencia militar en Edo.

Los niños deseaban ser cómo él. Los hombres le admiraban por su honor y talento con la espada. Y bueno, las mujeres lo adulaban porque vamos, el policía era bien parecido.

Pero en Edo los secretos corrían a voces, en especial en Yoshiwara, el distrito rojo.

Okita Sougo no era el valeroso guerrero que todos respetaban. Era un hombre más, de filosofía hedonista y pecador como pocos.

No era extraño verlo pasear por las calles del distrito rojo las noches que no estaba de servicio, buscando a la siguiente cortesana que cumpliría sus deseos más retorcidos.

El policía era poseedor de gustos peculiares, no cualquier cortesana era capaz de dar la talla, pocas estaban dispuestas, y aun menos eran las del agrado de Okita.

Sin embargo no se quejaban, el hombre pagaba bien y tenía fama de ser buen amante.

Una Oiran refinada y de alto nivel, era la encargada de presentarle las cortesanas a Okita cada noche que allí aparecía.

Pese a ser perverso, Sougo sólo demostraba esa faceta en la intimidad de una habitación cerrada. Las cortesanas con las que pasaba el tiempo no tomaban el atrevimiento de decir lo que allí ocurría.

La única que alguna vez lo intentó, fue asesinada por una espada samurai.

Por ello a Sougo no le preocupaba, su fama se reducía sólo rumores.

Cinco cortesanas jóvenes estaban exhibidas frente a él como mercancía, vestían kimonos ostentosos de diseños grandes y bordados elaborados.

Todas eran hermosas, y lo que a Okita le llamaba la atención, era la fascinante mirada sumisa que cada una le otorgaba al tocar sus mejillas, con la esperanza de ser elegida.

Todas menos una, de cabello bermellón y mirada desafiante pese a tener la cabeza inclinada.

Sougo alzó la barbilla de la cortesana, y sus enormes ojos azules brillaban en lo que él interpretó como odio.

—Ella, la quiero a ella —anunció con voz rasposa a la Oiran.

Ella amplió su sonrisa y juntó las palmas de sus manos.

—Por supuesto Okita-sama —se aproximó a la muchacha y la tomó de los hombros—. Sin embargo, ella es la más costosa.

—El dinero no es problema.

Sougo no quiso preguntar por qué la mujer con el kimono menos sobresaliente era la que más valía.

—Es una doncella, nunca ha estado con un hombre.

La mirada de Sougo cayó y meneó la cabeza varias veces. Se apartó de las dos mujeres y tomó con suavidad el brazo de la cortesana que estaba justo al lado.

—Ella servirá —la Oiran asintió con pena—. No vuelvas a presentarme vírgenes, Kaede.

El tono de Okita siempre sonaba amable, como el de un caballero.

La mujer elegida guió al policía hacia la mejor habitación, y pronto las cortesanas quedaron solas y en silencio.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que era virgen? —cuestionó la pelirroja, y las demás excepto la oiran, rieron.

—Vi cómo lo mirabas, Kagura —espetó la mayor—. Además pagarán más por ti si se les dice que eres virgen.

—El problema es que no lo soy —replicó con recelo—. ¿Cómo se supone que fingiré el sangrado?

La Oiran negó con la cabeza, las otras cortesanas dejaron de reír y regresaron a sus habitaciones con la severa mirada de la mayor.

—Un hombre embriagado no lo notaría.

—¿Querías que hiciera eso con ese sádico? ¡Por Dios! ¡Me mataría al enterarse del engaño!

—Kagura, no es mi culpa que te hayas entregado a un miserable y ahora seas la causa del deshonor de tu familia.

La de cabello naranja arrugó las cejas, inconforme.

—Cállate vieja, no sabes nada.

Kaede fingió no haber escuchado y siguió hablando.

—Yo te doy un hogar, un sitio. Y aun así no has tenido tu primer cliente.

—Deberías dejar de decir que soy virgen cuándo te preguntan el precio, seguro cualquiera pagaría el bajo costo de mi cuerpo.

—No entiendes niña —masculló la Oiran—. Llevas dos meses aquí sin aportar una sola moneda. Okita era la oportunidad de que pagases.

La pelinaranja bufó.

—Ya llegará algún pervertido que esté dispuesto a pagar la cuantiosa suma por la que me ofreces, si claro, eres muy ingenua.

—Deberías cuidar tus palabras, podrás ser la heredera Yato, pero me perteneces, harás lo que diga.

Kagura no replicó más, para su pesar. La vieja Oiran tenía razón. Se lo debía.

. . .

—Es un idiota al creer que puede conquistarla a ella —se quejó una de las cortesanas—. Ella nunca le prestaría atención, es un don nadie.

Kagura observó a sus compañeras que no dejaban de mirar desde el balcón a una pareja en un local.

—Es romántico —suspiró otra—, aunque sólo le alcanza para una conversación, no deja de venir a verla.

—¿Por conversación te refieres a que él habla y habla mientras ella no hace más que fumar de su pipa con cara de aburrimiento? —se burló la mayor de todas—. Ella es la tonta, puede que el cabeza permanentado no sea un noble, pero seguramente es un amante increíble.

Soltó una risita, y las demás se sonrojaron.

—Estás celosa —se mofó Kagura—. Tienes envidia de que a ella la corteja un hombre joven. A ti sólo te buscan ancianos, si es que lo hacen, Kotomi.

La mayor frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué sabes tú de cortejar, mocosa? —se burló Kotomi—. Le diste tu cuerpo a un hombre que te engañó con palabras bonitas sólo para meterse entre tus piernas.

El rostro de Kagura igualó el tono de rojo de su kimono, de un brinco se aferró al cuerpo de la mayor. Haló sus prendas, deshizo su elaborado peinado y le arrancó los cabellos con violencia.

Las demás cortesanas se apartaron. La diferencia entre Kagura y Kotomi era notable, la primera poseía un estilo de lucha violento, cómo si hubiese sido entrenada para ello. La segunda, que pasaba la treintena, no lograba hacer más que chillar y quejarse.

—¡Deténganse! —exclamó Kaede, interrumpiéndolas—. ¿Qué creen que es esto? ¿Un campo de pelea?

La vieja Oiran las arrastró a ambas de las orejas. Las llevó por el pasillo hasta una habitación apartada. En el camino se encontraron con Okita, quién dejaba la habitación en la que estaba, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Kagura vio los ojos carmesí del policía brillar al verla con las prendas hechas jirones, su cabello desordenado y su rostro arañado y golpeado.

. . .

Kotomi fue la primera en salir. Un cliente conocido la buscaba. Por su parte, Kagura se mantuvo encerrada por una semana como castigo. Pero para su suerte, no todas las cortesanas eran como Kotomi.

El último día de castigo, fue Akiko quien le llevó la comida. Era una chica dulce, demasiado para llevar una vida en un prostíbulo.

Por ello, a Kagura le extrañó ver su rostro apagado y triste, no era normal. Ella era de las pocas que habían sido agradables con ella.

—Te lo agradezco, Akiko.

La aludida se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos oscuros. Kagura engulló la comida con extrema rapidez con la compañía de Akiko.

—Dime, ¿es cierta la fama de ese policía? —Kagura murmuró con la boca llena, la cortesana meneó la cabeza, sin entender a qué se refería la de cabello bermellón—. Ya sabes, tú estuviste con él hace unos días... ¿No fue... brusco?

Akiko frunció el entrecejo, y de nuevo, negó con la cabeza. La expresión de su rostro estaba atemorizada, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos estaban abiertos con exageración.

—¿No me dirás? —insistió Kagura, ella mordió su labio inferior—. ¿Tan cruel es?

La cortesana permaneció en silencio. En eso, apareció Kaede con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Agarró una mano de la pelinaranja y la obligó a levantarse del suelo, Akiko se levantó inmediatamente como respeto a su superior.

—¿Qué pasa? —replicó Kagura—. Aún no he terminado de comer.

—No te quejes, niña —regañó la Oiran—. Esta noche hay muchos clientes, y eres la única que queda disponible.

Kagura bajó el rostro, si Kaede le había conseguido un cliente, lo normal era pensar que sería un viejo desagradable quién estuviese dispuesto a pagar la enorme cantidad que solicitaba la Oiran. Por otro lado, aquello significaba de algún modo su libertad, no le debía tanto dinero a la mujer, con dos o tres clientes, podría cubrir su deuda.

Esperaba.

Fue arrastrada hasta su habitación, y allí Akiko empezó a cepillar su cabello, maquillar su rostro y vestir su cuerpo. Era la primera noche que estaría con un cliente, estaba nerviosa. Sabía que sería una experiencia horrible. La primera vez lo fue, con alguien a quién amaba. No lograba imaginar cuán tremebundo sería entregarle su cuerpo a un desconocido.

La cortesana permaneció en silencio mientras terminaba de arreglarla, y eso, a Kagura la desesperaba más. Sentía el sentimiento de compasión que la otra sentía por ella, sólo que no comprendía por qué, al fin y al cabo, había sido ella quién se había buscado esa situación, nadie tenía que sentir lástima por ella, era ofensivo.

Kaede apareció en la habitación, aun con aquella sonrisa en sus facciones maduras. Kagura soltó un suspiro y se levantó para ser guiada por la Oiran hacia su destino.

—Estás preciosa —felicitó Kaede—. Le encantarás.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué clase de persona es? —inquirió con temor, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

No sabía que estaba pensando de todas formas, más temprano que tarde conocería al hombre que probablemente la cambiaría, el que convertiría su mirada en algo vacío, tal como era la de las demás cortesanas que había llegado a conocer.

—Uno de nuestros mejores clientes.

Esas palabras le revolvieron el estómago, eso no sonaba absolutamente bien, de ninguna manera.

Estaba lejos de imaginarse, la persona a la que Kaede se refería.

—Okita-sama, Kagura lamenta mucho la demora.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _Así que... aquí estoy. Esta es una historia diferente a cualquier otra que haya escrito, no habrá humor ni parodia, lo cuál se me hace increíblemente extraño en un fiction de Gintama, pero bueno, vamos a darle una oportunidad a una historia con tintes históricos, ubicada en el periodo Edo, el verdadero, no el que el Gorila se inventó. xD_ _Es un poco difícil escribir sobre esto, no importa la época, la prostitución y la trata de mujeres es un tema delicado. Pero calma, que la historia no será tan dramática, más bien romántica, espero._

 _También, como ya mencioné antes, habrán algunas situaciones en las que creerán que las actitudes están fuera de personaje, traté de mantener la esencia de la personalidad de cada uno, pero debido a que es un ambiente diferente a lo que sucede en Gintama y cumplen diferentes roles, probablemente crean que no estoy escribiendo acerca del Sougo/Kagura que conocemos, así que antes de que me lancen tomates, les ofrezco disculpas._

 _Espero sinceramente que les guste esta historia, ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos._

 _—Junio 27 de 2017—_


	2. Impostora

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki._

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje y mención de contenido explícito.

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 _"La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes". - John Lennon_

X

Capítulo 2: Impostora

 _._

Kagura nunca había sido una mujer refinada, y eso no pasó desapercibido para el policía que la miraba con cierta fascinación servir el sake con torpeza en una copa.

Se preguntaba cómo era que una cortesana, que debía ser preparada para entretener, dotada con talentos y conocimientos para hacer la compañía amena, no sabía ni siquiera como servir una bebida de forma correcta.

Tampoco era muy habladora, y aunque lo agradecía, le parecían desagradables sus movimientos toscos y bruscos.

Era consciente de que la mayoría de mujeres en el distrito rojo habían sido vendidas desde muy niñas, obligadas a llevar ese estilo de vida a causa de una familia pobre, o una muy egoísta.

Pero esa mujer de singular cabello anaranjado, no parecía pertenecer a ese mundo, ni siquiera un poco. Parecía ajena, en el lugar equivocado.

Recibió la copa y dio un sorbo calmado, dedicándose a saborear el licor con tremura. Aquello era lo único que le tenía interesado.

Eso, y los nervios que emanaban de la mujer.

Ladeó una sonrisa, era más que consciente de los rumores que de él corrían.

—Cálmate —murmuró—. No voy a acostarme contigo.

El rostro de Kagura pasó de estar tenso a sorprendido en cuestión de instantes.

—Pero... yo creí qu-

Okita mostró la palma de su mano, interrumpiéndola.

—Cállate mujer, no estás muy acostumbrada a mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad?

Kagura arrugó las cejas, indignada por la forma en la que él le había hablado. ¿Acaso no sabía quién era ella?

No, por supuesto que no.

—Vamos, no me mires así —replicó Sougo ladeando su cabeza—. No pagué la habitación y la prostituta más cara para que me mires de esa forma.

Kagura paseó su vista por el cuarto, lujoso, amplio, perfectamente ornamentado. El olor a incienso penetraba sus fosas nasales. Pero ni eso lograba calmarla.

—¡No hubieses pagado entonces!

—De todas formas —interrumpió el hombre, cepillando la larga coleta de su cabello castaño—. Ya sabía que tú eres una impostora.

Los colores del rostro de Kagura desaparecieron. Su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos cerúleos expandidos y sus labios entreabiertos, secos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Okita apoyó sus palmas en el suelo, y dejó todo el peso de su cuerpo en ellas. Estiró las piernas que estaban cruzadas y ladeó su cabeza, notando la expresión de pánico en la mujer.

—Tú sabes de qué hablo.

Kagura apretó los labios y descargó la botella del licor en el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué accediste a pagar por mi esa enorme cantidad de monedas?

Sougo soltó una fuerte carcajada, tomó la copa y terminó de beber lo que quedaba en ella.

—No pagué ni la tercera parte de lo que pidió Kaede —la pelinaranja ahogó un gemido, asustada.

No comprendía el por qué la Oiran había accedido a venderla por un precio inferior al que deseaba.

—Desvístete—masculló el hombre con voz baja, sombría.

—Yo pensé que no ibas a…

—No piensas mal—interrumpió—, pero no me iré sin recibir algo.

La mujer bufó al ver como él extendía su copa, esperando que ella sirviese más sake. Y así lo hizo.

—No te preocupes, preciosa —le murmuró con tono irónico, acarició su barbilla como si de un gato se tratase—. Sólo las sumisas son de mi gusto, así que no pagaré por ti de nuevo.

—¿Puedes pagar por una mujer lo que la vieja Kaede pidió por mi inicialmente?

Okita asintió, y dio un sorbo al licor.

—Mucho más incluso, por una que lo valga—respondió, arrebatando la botella de las manos temblorosas de Kagura—. Por supuesto que por ti no pagaría una sola moneda más.

—¿Aún si yo... no fuera virgen?

Sougo abrió los ojos por unos instantes, sin embargo, pronto sus párpados cubrieron la mitad de sus orbes y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no eres una doncella? —cuestionó con un fingida indignación, Kagura negó efusiva, desesperada; ocasionando la risa del capitán—. Sé que no lo eres, puedo verlo en tus ojos —acarició la mejilla femenina.

Kagura apretó los labios. Percatándose de que aquello era a lo que se refería cuando la llamó impostora, equivocada, antes había creído la razón incorrecta.

—Supongo que Kaede lo hace para obtener más dinero del que debería, la pregunta es por qué quiere sacar tanto dinero de una mujer como tú —añadió en tono pensativo, sirvió el sake y se lo ofreció—. Existen mucho más bellas, agraciadas, refinadas que tú, ¿acaso tienes una deuda con ella? ¿O ella contigo?

La mujer tembló, y el oficial del shinsengumi le ordenó que bebiera, lo hizo con desconfianza.

—Eso no te importa a ti—escupió con desdén—. Muy bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? Acabemos con esto rápido.

—Lo que te pedí y no has sido capaz de hacer—la observó con intensidad—. Quítate las prendas.

Kagura se deshizo del obi, deslizó las mangas de su kimono. El hombre se deleitó con la pálida piel descubierta, blanca como una porcelana, sin imperfección visible. Relamió sus labios, bien no era la más bella, pero se acercaba muchísimo, su rostro teñido de rojo y su boca entreabierta. Sougo ya estaba delirando con aquella vista.

Sin embargo, ella se había deshecho de las prendas superiores con rapidez, cómo si no tuviese ganas de seducirlo. Pero, eso a él le había encendido, nunca se había sentido atraído por una mujer bruta y sin delicadeza, una que podía asegurar no poseía un sólo cabello sumiso.

Sougo sonrió, abrió el haori que vestía y desató el hakama.

—Ven acá—murmuró con voz ronca, tuvo que pasar saliva y humedecer sus labios, Kagura obedeció y se aproximó hasta quedar en medio de las piernas extendidas del hombre—. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

La mujer dudó, mordió sus labios. Era extraño, había escuchado múltiples historias de las cortesanas y todas describían exactamente lo mismo.

Hombres que les quitaban las prendas y las penetraban hasta acabar.

Nada más, nada menos.

Okita se deshizo del hakama y le enseñó su erección. La mujer desvió la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo fijamente. Él la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos carmín brillaban, y ese color tan antinatural no hizo más que incrementar el temor de Kagura.

—Usa tu boca—masculló, empujando la cabeza femenina hasta su entrepierna—. Ten cuidado con los dientes.

El tono que usó estremeció a Kagura, y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Se sentía terriblemente humillada, ofendida.

Aquello era atroz, nunca había escuchado de algo como eso, pese a que lo que hacía cada día era oír las historias de las mujeres con las que vivía, las experiencias que tenían, las cosas que las obligaban a hacer, pero nunca nada como eso.

—¿Estás loco? —murmuró—. ¿Cómo pretendes que haga algo como eso? ¡Eres un enfermo!

Sougo agarró el cabello bermellón, impaciente.

—Yo pagué por ti, harás lo que te pida—sentenció, empujándola hasta que ella lo tuviera en la boca—. La linda Akiko no se quejó, sin embargo no lo hizo bien... Espero que tú lo hagas mejor.

Kagura pronto sintió el reflejo faríngeo, era mucho más grande que su boca. También era consciente de que con frecuencia, sufría de náuseas.

Sougo no tardó en halar con rudeza el extenso y lacio cabello bermellón desde la raíz, para obligarla a moverse. No obstante, la mujer no hacía absolutamente nada, estaba tratando de concentrarse en detener sus repulsivas ansias de trasbocar.

Su falta de entusiasmo enojó al policía, que decidido a recibir un buen trato por parte de la pelinaranja no dudó en hacer sus movimientos más rudos, bruscos. Pronto Kagura estaba ahogando sus sollozos y sus lágrimas brotaban incesantes.

Al ver ese rostro lloroso, su excitación aumentó.

Pero lo que él no sabía, era que aquellas lágrimas eran de furia, de impotencia. Kagura deseaba cortarle la garganta por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar.

—Eso es, muéstrame esos bellos ojos desesperados —murmuró apretando los labios. Aunque la mujer no lo deseaba, le proporcionaba placer desde su inexperiencia, y eso la enfureció más—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseó cuando ella lo profundizó en su garganta.

Sougo no tenía un buen presentimiento de ello.

De inmediato sujetó los cabellos rojo anaranjados para separarla de su virilidad. Se quejó al sentir los afilados dientes de la mujer aferrarse a él y la empujó. Kagura vació el contenido de su estómago en el suelo y vio su plan fallido.

—Maldita perra —masculló observando su miembro herido—-. ¿Planeabas vomitarme encima?

Sougo alzó el rostro inexpresivo de la mujer desde la barbilla.

—Te haré pagar por esto.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y escupió en la cara colérica del policía. Él intensificó su agarre en el cuello, haciéndola ahogar.

—Inténtalo —murmuró ella con voz ahogada—. Yo te mataré, juro que lo haré…

Okita soltó una fuerte carcajada y la liberó. Su rostro pintado de orgullo y soberbia la hizo rabiar. Ese hombre era escoria, basura. Era mucho peor de lo que los rumores decían, la gente no tenía ni idea.

—¿Qué puede hacer una mujerzuela en contra de un oficial del gobierno?

Kagura guardó silencio, meditando sus palabras. No podía hacer nada, no por ahora. Tenía que evitar meterse en problemas hasta pagar su deuda con Kaede, no podía llamar la atención.

—Lo siento —murmuró, tragándose su amarga dignidad—. No vuelvas a buscarme, no seré la masoquista que quieres.

—No lo haré, eres una mujer repugnante —farfulló—. Y también he de advertirte, sería un escándalo si alguien se enterase de lo que sucedió aquí.

La mujer apretó los puños y los labios. ¿Aquello era chantaje?

—¿Y qué? ¿Así es como amenazas a todas? ¿Incluyendo a Akiko?

El policía negó.

—No, lo digo por ese desastre —apuntó hacia el vómito en el suelo—. Ningún hombre, ni el más desesperado pagaría por una cerda como tú.

—Bastardo —articuló, ganándose la severa mirada del hombre castaño.

Okita se levantó del suelo dándole un empujón, acomodó sus prendas y dejó la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Kagura estaba furiosa, pero sabía que debía estar aliviada por no tener que lidiar con ese hombre. Aun así, lo que más deseaba era arrancarle la cabeza de su cuerpo y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa sádica y arrogante que no abandonaba su rostro.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por cada review, follow y favorito, me hacen muy feliz. No estaba segura de este capítulo y lo edité muchas veces y siguió sin convencerme, así que por favor, díganme si les gustó, y si no, qué cosa les disgustó. Nos leemos muy pronto. -corazón-._

 _P.D. ¿Quién creen que profanó a Kagura? xD_

 _—Agosto 15 de 2017—_


	3. Mujer de china

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gorila._

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje explícito.

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 _"Lo inesperado es lo que cambia la vida"._

X

Capítulo 3: Mujer de China

 _._

Las palabras del capitán de la primera división del shinsengumi se habían hecho realidad.

Cuando Kotomi se enteró de lo sucedido con Kagura al ver el charco de vómito, no dudó en hacerlo público provocando que, nadie eligiera a la pelirroja por un tiempo.

Eso, había enfurecido en sobremanera a Kaede quien, sin más remedio había decidido encargarle a Kagura la limpieza.

Para su desgracia, la Yato era tan pésima para las labores domésticas como para estar con hombres.

Por ello, la mujer refunfuñaba y maldecía mientras tallaba el suelo de madera del pasillo. Era tarde, y muchos clientes ya se encontraban en las habitaciones privadas, pero ella debía fregar bien el suelo, quería evitar los gritos de la vieja oiran.

En medio de sus bufidos e improperios escuchó una voz conocida, masculina con entonación aburrida murmuraba cosas que ella no lograba comprender del todo.

Supo entonces que estaba limpiando justo al lado de la habitación ocupada por Okita Sougo. Su sangre hirvió y por su cabeza únicamente pasó la idea de venganza, ni lógica ni prudencia, que la vieja Kaede se enfadase con ella luego si quería.

Lo que Kagura deseaba en ese momento, era arruinar la noche libre de ese bastardo.

Y en ese instante que lo meditaba bien, ¿acaso ese policía nunca trabajaba? Siempre lo veía rondando por yoshiwara. Ese no era ni noble ni honorable, era un pedazo de mierda, nada más.

La pelirroja deslizó lentamente la puerta, dejando una angosta rendija para observar lo que allí adentro acontecía.

Retrocedió de un brinco, quedando pegada a la pared contigua. Ahogó sus exclamaciones colocando sus manos sobre su boca pero era imposible. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo allí adentro?

La imagen que había quedado grabada en su mente era más que escandalosa, pero ¿acaso esperaba algo diferente de Okita Sougo?

No obstante en medio del pasmo, escuchó movimiento en la habitación, una pregunta del hombre y las exclamaciones de las dos cortesanas que estaban allí con él.

Supo que si no salía corriendo sería descubierta, no podía permitirse darle motivos a Kaede para perjudicarla. Por tanto, antes de ser atrapada abandonó el pasillo.

. . .

—Sabía que fuiste tú.

Kagura se estremeció al escuchar el tono malicioso de Kotomi. No entendía por qué esa mujer actuaba tan apática con ella, no era como si ella le hubiese dado motivos.

Claro, además de soltarle venenosos comentarios de vez en cuando, pero no podía evitarlo, Kotomi actuaba de manera muy estúpida algunas veces.

—¿De qué hablas? —masculló con el rostro aburrido, estaba agotada del arduo trabajo del día anterior—. ¿Ya se desconectaron todos los cables de tu cerebro?

Kotomi arrugó el entrecejo y frunció los labios, tomó la barbilla de la ojiazul y soltó un bufido.

—Trata de hacerte la inocente, sé que fuiste tú la entrometida que abrió la puerta del capitán Okita.

Kagura frunció el ceño, sintiendo las curiosas náuseas en su garganta cada vez que ese sádico pasaba por su cabeza. Sensación que había tenido desde la noche anterior, e incluso la había perseguido en sueños.

—Créeme, ni aunque estuviese desesperada me interesaría un tipo tan repugnante.

Kotomi soltó una risa exagerada, falsa; y trasladó su mano hasta la mejilla izquierda de la menor.

Kagura se apartó al sentir la mano acariciar su mejilla y luego moverse hasta sus labios.

—Admitiré que me sentí celosa al principio —dijo cruzándose de brazos, Kagura ladeó la cabeza, confundida—. Pero luego abriste tu estúpida boca y me sentí tranquila. Por más atractiva que parezcas, nunca lograrás complacer a un hombre, mucho menos a Okita-sama.

La pelirroja rió por un buen rato, incrédula de las palabras que la cortesana acababa de pronunciar.

—Estás loca, mujer —se burló, mientras se apretaba el estómago para contener la risa y se dirigiría a su habitación—. Déjame en paz, necesito descansar ahora que por fin no tengo que fregar más pisos.

. . .

Akiko ayudaba a cepillar el largo cabello bermellón de Kagura, formando un peinado sencillo y poco trabajado. A la más joven le disgustaba atar su cabello y prefería dejarlo libre, suelto.

Sin embargo, como esa noche podría ser solicitada por un cliente debía estar presentable.

No le emocionaba, pero de alguna forma lo prefería a limpiar pisos. Al fin y al cabo, sólo un tonto pagaría por una mujer con la reputación que ella se había atribuido gracias a Okita.

Un tonto no debería ser tan malo.

Lo que ella no esperaba era que el tonto tuviese gustos extraños.

—¿Estás segura que debo vestir eso...? —preguntó observando la prenda que Akiko le había entregado—. Es inusual, por no decir que vulgar...

Akiko le otorgó una sonrisa de circunstancias.

—Kaede nunca acepta que los clientes decidan como vestimos, pero escuché que este le ofreció muchísimo dinero.

Kagura hizo una mueca, extendiendo el _quipao_. Era de color rojo, con corte a ambos lados y un escote pronunciado. Le resultaba enfermamente familiar, pero lo que le importaba era la cantidad de dinero que el supuesto cliente pagaría por ella, no que tan humillante sería vestir aquello.

—¿Será que al cliente le gustan las mujeres de china? —cuestionó Akiko, ayudando a vestir a la pelirroja—. Ahora que lo pienso, tú tienes rasgos chinos...

Kagura se mantuvo en silencio, y la cortesana decidió zanjar el tema.

—Me gustan estos, parecen más cómodos que los ostentosos kimonos.

—Lo son —masculló Kagura. Akiko expandió los párpados, sorprendida.

—¿Has vestido uno antes?

La menor balanceó la mano de un lado a otro, en negativa.

—No, digo, parecen cómodos.

Pero ese vestido no podía compararse con otros, su tela se sentía más áspera y rígida, no era más que una burda imitación.

—¿Tú crees que el cliente sea de China? —inquirió Akiko, Kagura alzó los hombros.

 _Espero que no._

. . .

Kagura soltó un suspiro mientras esperaba que su cliente llegase a la habitación preparada. Había comenzado a odiar el aroma de los inciensos que ponía la vieja Kaede. Escuchó el movimiento de la puerta e inclinó la cabeza cómo le había instruido Akiko que hiciese al presentarse.

—Sabía que te quedaría perfecto —pronunció una plana voz masculina—. Supongo que te portarás mejor con una prenda a la que estás acostumbrada, en lugar de un kimono.

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío sacudir su cuerpo, sus brazos apoyados en el suelo temblaron, era incapaz de levantar la mirada.

—Mis disculpas, lo que vistes no es digno de una princesa, ¿verdad, mujer china?

Kagura tragó un grueso bulto de saliva.

—Perdone, ¿De qué está hablando?

Okita Sougo dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro cuando Kagura alzó la cabeza y lo enfrentó. Sus facciones simulaban confusión, pero sus ojos zafiro reflejaban temor.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sé que es un poco relleno, pero es necesario. Los siguientes ya están listos, les falta edición pero les aseguro que son emocionantes. (?) Miento, no esperen mucho, estoy siendo demasiado pretenciosa. Muchas gracias por cada review, los aprecio mucho -corazón-._

 _¿Debería decir si alguna acertó en la suposición del primer hombre de Kagura o sería spoiler?_

 _Mientras tanto y ya que aún falta mucho para lemon perversas lectoras, ¿pueden suponer qué fue lo que vio Kagura en la habitación que ocupaba Okita?_

 _—Septiembre 18 de 2017—_


	4. Princesa Yato

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen al genio Sorachi Hideaki.  
_

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 _"Esperar lo inesperado muestra un intelecto totalmente moderno". - Oscar Wilde_

X

Capítulo 4: Princesa Yato

 _._

Sougo soltó una sonora carcajada, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para recuperar la compostura. Kagura frunció el ceño, con el pensamiento de que ese hombre era un desquiciado.

—No trates de ocultar ahora tu acento, al principio sabía que no hablabas como cortesana, pero no que eras una extranjera.

La pelirroja se mantuvo tiesa, ¿habría sido descubierta? No no, tenía que tratarse de una alucinación, era imposible que lo que estaba sucediendo fuese real.

—Luego reconocí tu acento, y fui consciente de que este es el único trabajo que podría hacer una inmigrante legal, las mujeres de otros países son muy apetecidas, y en yoshiwara no existe ley contra ustedes.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? Déjate de rodeos y habla.

—Esa es la boca sucia que va contigo, me alegra que dejaras de fingir.

Kagura apretó los labios, retando con la mirada al hombre sentado frente a ella. A Okita le fascinó ver esos ojos arder de furia, de desdén. Nunca antes una mujer se había atrevido a hablarle cómo lo hacía ella.

—En fin, resultó que no eras una simple china, sino una princesa —Kagura iba a refutar, pero fue interrumpida al instante—. La famosa heredera yato.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste, sádico?

—¿Sádico? —exclamó entre risas—. Jamás me habían llamado de esa forma en mi presencia.

—¡Habla!

Okita posó su dedo índice en los labios maquillados de carmín de la mujer, acercó su rostro al de ella y susurró—: Haz silencio, pueden escucharte. Ambos sabemos que aquí las puertas se abren solas y chismosos observan lo que pasa en estas habitaciones.

Kagura se sonrojó de forma violenta, apartó su cara con brusquedad y le otorgó una mirada de odio puro. Lanzó su puño al policía, pero este lo detuvo con la palma de su mano.

—No importa como lo descubrí, pero en China son muy escasas las princesas con ascendencia nipona desaparecidas de su castillo.

La mujer le escupió en la cara y se liberó del agarre. Acomodó su vestido y se separó más del hombre.

—No creo que hayas pagado tanto dinero sólo para decirme eso y humillarme con este _cheongsam_ barato, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo vas a chantajearme?

—¿Chantajearte? —se burló—. No me interesa. A fin de cuentas el gran _Umibōz_ u pagará muchísimo más a quién rescate a su preciada hija desaparecida.

Kagura percibió el sarcasmo en el tono del hombre al referirse a su padre.

—Eres un codicioso, ese calvo no pagaría una moneda a un hombre como tú, él sabe que no necesito ser rescatada por nadie.

—Oh cierto, por supuesto que no —canturreó—, pero sé qué hermano mayor pagaría por un matrimonio que arregle la situación de deshonra de la no tan inocente princesa.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes todo eso de mí? ¿Qué eres?

—Ya te lo dije, no es relevante —murmuró—. Y si te preguntas cuáles son mis intenciones, sólo diré que deseo divertirme, destruirte, castigarte por lo que me hiciste la última vez. Eso es lo único que aliviaría mi pobre corazón.

—¡Bastardo! —espetó, mientras le arrojaba una botella de sake. Okita la esquivó, pero no vio venir a la colérica Kagura lanzarse sobre él y apresar sus manos sobre el suelo con una fuerza anormal para una mujer—. Olvídate de tu frágil ego, no intentes amenazarme, no lograrás que te ruegue si es lo que esperas. No me importa si no confiesas cómo te enteraste de mi identidad, pero si hablas más de la cuenta acabaré contigo, nadie extrañará a un patético policía.

Okita se relajó y no opuso resistencia. Admitiría que los movimientos de la china eran impresionantes, para una mujer. Pero él no tendría problema en doblegarla tras una entretenida pelea.

—¿Entonces no me vas a decir por qué Kaede te ayuda a ocultarte aquí?—cuestionó—. Mira que lo hizo mal, debió ser menos evidente y no dar tu verdadero nombre.

Kagura bufó y apretó el agarre, no sólo en sus muñecas si no a cada lado de sus piernas que tenía presas con ambas rodillas. Estaba estupefacta, no comprendía cómo ese hombre sabía tanto de ella, no tenía el menor sentido; los japoneses vivían en sus asuntos y guerras internas, que él supiera de ella era muy extraño.

—Mi primer nombre no da ninguna pista, está lejos de sonar extranjero, y dudaría que alguien me buscase en Edo —replicó—. No esperaba que existiese alguien aquí que conociera mi situación, pero por lo que veo no lo sabes todo, ¿verdad genio?

—No lo sé todo, sé lo que sé —dijo con una sonrisa—. Como por ejemplo que ese vestido es muy peligroso, eres una mujer estúpida, pero contra mi voluntad, tu cuerpo hace reaccionar al mío, ¿no lo has notado?

Kagura ahogó un gemido, y en ese instante de distracción, Okita aprovechó para invertir las posiciones y dejarla a ella de espaldas al suelo, atrapada bajo su cuerpo notablemente más grande y fuerte.

—Eres un cerdo.

—¿Sabes? Nunca he estado con una china, ¿acaso se sentirá distinto? —la pelirroja pataleó para sacárselo de encima, pero él poseía una fuerza similar a la suya, si quería liberarse tendría que hacer lo que él, aprovechar su distracción—. Quédate quieta, después de todo, esto es lo que en realidad deberíamos estar haciendo.

—¿Y por qué tardas tanto?

Okita se sorprendió, aquello había sonado como una queja, y rió.

—Es cierto que tu cuerpo me calienta, pero no deseo a una mujer que sea vulgar y habladora, no vale la pena estar con alguien que no disfrute del dolor. Aunque por lo que creo, eso no lo sabes aún, no sabes aún que es el dolor lo que te brindará el mayor placer de tu vida, y créeme, soy un experto.

Kagura ladeó la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con esos ojos carmesí que la miraban fijamente. Tragó saliva, ¿cómo era posible que él llegase a ponerla nerviosa?

Él tomó la barbilla femenina y la obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su sonrisa que no llegaba a mostrar los dientes era inhumanamente amplia.

—Ja-Ja-Ja —pronunció Kagura con desdén—, ¿y tú crees que podrías estar conmigo? ¿Con una princesa? Estás loco, preferiría estar muerta a entregarte mi cuerpo.

—Eso lo sé, eres una princesa muy exigente después de todo —sopesó con tono de burla—. Por eso será más fácil regresarte a dónde perteneces y obtener el reconocimiento de haber devuelto a una prestigiosa princesa a su castillo. Eso sin duda sería la mejor obra de buena voluntad.

—¿Tú?¿Alguien caritativo? —inquirió, incrédula—. Por supuesto que no, sí quieres dinero, después de todo necesitas mucho para darte esta vida hedonista y llena de pecado.

—Tienes razón —susurró mientras olfateaba el níveo cuello femenino. Kagura sintió una sacudida. Su estúpido cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto de ese hombre—. Pero tú y yo no somos tan distintos en el fondo, rechazaste un sin fin de pretendientes por una relación prohibida, y ambos sabemos que escapaste para darle rienda suelta a tus deseos; lo que sucede es que tú eres una hipócrita, a diferencia de mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —espetó, apartando de un empujón al hombre que estaba demasiado distraído rozando su cuello con sus labios—. No te atrevas a compararme contigo, tú eres un bastardo sádico y loco.

Sougo sacudió sus prendas y se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.

—¿Sabes por qué me convencí de tu identidad? —cuestionó, retórico. Kagura frunció el entrecejo, a la defensiva—. Verás, lo que hace que seas una princesa distinta de las demás, es que no eres una mujer corriente, eres la sanguinaria princesa yato. El otro día demostraste tus habilidades marciales al lastimar a la pobre Kotomi, es muy extraño que una mujer reciba tales entrenamientos, por supuesto, a excepción de la heredera del clan Yato. Así que sí, eres tan loca y sádica como yo.

La pelirroja apretó los labios y se aferró al cuello del _hakama_ que vestía el hombre, se aproximó a él con un gesto violento en su rostro. El ver las facciones inexpresivas y aburridas del policía la hizo enfurecer más.

—¿Quieres ver qué tan sádica puedo ser? —escupió, asfixiando a Okita.

—Si te refieres a pelear conmigo, preferiría no hacerlo, no quisiera arruinar ese bello rostro que posees —se burló, apretando las manos femeninas, obligándola a liberarlo—. Y ya te he dicho que prefiero ver a una mujer obediente, no me interesa nada más que la recompensa de arruinar tu libertad.

Kagura chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, tenía dos opciones, y por su bien temporal tendría que dejarse doblegar, eso, hasta que pudiese deshacerse de ese _shinsengumi_ entrometido.

—¿Y si acepto ser obediente? —masculló entre dientes.

—Perdona, no te escuché —vociferó el hombre alzando su mano izquierda tras su oreja.

—Seré clara —farfulló fijando su vista cerúlea en los ojos carmín—. Quiero comprar tu silencio, no quiero ni que mi padre calvo ni que mi estúpido hermano mayor sepan que estoy aquí. Puedo pagarte con dinero, y si no te es suficiente, dejaré mi cuerpo a tu disposición.

Sougo soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver el rostro sonrojado de la mujer, tanto, que tuvo que sujetar su estómago y tardó un par de minutos en calmarse.

—Claramente es una oferta tentadora —murmuró posando su mano bajo su barbilla, analizando la figura bajo el estrecho _cheongsam_ —. Pero te falta mucha experiencia.

—Podría aprender —musitó con vergüenza.

—No es sólo eso —profirió con un tono sombrío, uno que Kagura nunca había escuchado de él—. No podría tomar las sobras de ese bastardo.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Hoy hay capítulo ¿saben por qué? Pues porque hoy se estrenó la nueva temporada de Gintama :D Es un poco tarde ya, pero me entretuve con el inktober de hoy (que por cierto, hice una ilustración de Kagura xD) De todas formas, espero que este capítulo les guste mucho, o bueno, no mucho pero que les agrade. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por cada favorito y follow; Sé que tienen dudas (y que yo las avivo más al preguntarles) pero tengan paciencia, que poco a poco se van revelando las respuestas. Por eso, no les diré quién fue el primer hombre de Kagura, pero estoy segura de que si prestaron atención a este capítulo, podrán adivinarlo. Pero por si acaso, no, no es Dai-chan, el novio del planeta de los gigantes, habría partido en dos a la pobre Kagura(?)

 _—Octubre 2 de 2017—_


	5. Impacto

**Disclaimer:** _Gintama y sus personajes pertenecen a Gorila-sensei._

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 _"La irregularidad, es decir, lo inesperado, la sorpresa o el estupor son elementos esenciales y característicos de la belleza"._ – Charles Baudelaire

X

Capítulo 5: Impacto

.

Kagura desvió su vista al toparse con Kotomi, quién salía de una habitación. La pelinaranja suspiró, mientras continuaba con la limpieza de los pisos. Bufó, una princesa no debería hacer esa clase de labores domésticas, ¿verdad? Bueno, tampoco debería estar en un prostíbulo para empezar.

Kaede se había resignado a dejarla con el aseo, era la manera en que obtenía más dinero, no obstante, Kagura sospechaba que su deuda estaba paga, Okita la visitaba una o dos veces por semana, y la cantidad de dinero que pagaba por ella era más que suficiente, sobre todo, porque lo único que hacían en sus encuentros era discutir, y a veces llegaban al punto de golpearse. La princesa tenía que esconder sus moretones y marcas de las demás, pero ya había sido descubierta en un par de ocasiones.

— _Eso es lo que hace un bastardo sádico_ —había suspirado la rubia cortesana en una ocasión que vio su cuello lleno de marcas rojas, causado por la asfixia que había sufrido la noche anterior— _. Lo siento mucho Kagura, sé que tienes suficiente, podrías buscar otro trabajo._

La pelinaranja sin embargo había permanecido en silencio, escéptica por las palabras de la mujer mayor.

— _Esos malditos sádicos son una plaga—_ añadió con recelo.

— _¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre eso?_ —había cuestionado—. _Ese permanentado parece más un imbécil retrasado que un sádico, Tsukky._

La rubia ladeó una sonrisa y meneó la cabeza en negativa.

— _Los sádicos tienen rostro de mujer, son de ojos grandes y visten estúpidas prendas de policía._

Tsukuyo carcajeó y dio una calada a un viejo kiseru entre sus labios. Había exhalado el humo con parsimonia.

— _También hay sádicos con ojos de pez muerto —_ susurró, pero más para sí misma. Kagura negó con la cabeza.

No comprendía cómo un hombre que se veía tan idiotizado por la cortesana rubia, podía poseer el mismo carácter que Okita. Él poseía una voz profunda, demandante y fría, pero el permanentado hablaba con languidez, y en ocasiones lo había escuchado tartamudear mientras hablaba con Tsukuyo.

Sin embargo ahora, que llevaba semanas conviviendo con Sougo, había descubierto que los hombres poseían un carácter que escondían de los demás. Por ejemplo, el shinsengumi que a los ojos de los habitantes de Edo era un habilidoso espadachín con tendencias al sadismo, en realidad era un inmaduro y caprichoso hermano menor; quizá Gintoki también poseía una personalidad distinta a esa fachada de imbécil.

Pero sinceramente, ese no era su problema. El problema era que, durante todo el día no podía sacarse de la cabeza al castaño con delirios de superioridad. No hay que equivocarse, su motivación era lo opuesto a una romántica, el sólo pensarlo le provocaba náuseas. Su preocupación constante era que él un día dejara de venir, y que luego apareciera con el calvo padre y el hermano idiota y la confinaran de regreso en el castillo.

Bufó, terminó de limpiar y se dirigió a la habitación. Esa noche iría Okita, los días de sus visitas eran aleatorios a excepción de los miércoles. Kagura no sabía por qué, pero no había semana en la que él no apareciera en el prostíbulo ese día.

Por ello, Akiko le ayudaba a vestirse y maquillarse antes de que él apareciera. Su rostro se mostraba afligido, y Kagura no podía evitar el amargo sentimiento de que Okita era un sádico, pese a que ella no sabía qué era lo que exactamente hacía con otras. Su estómago se revolvió, de vez en cuando sopesaba las últimas palabras que le dio el día que fue descubierta, sin embargo el tema jamás se había vuelto a tocar, ¿a qué se refería con sobras?

Kagura podía no parecerlo, pero en el fondo era una mujer inocente, y aquello era lo que le preocupaba a Akiko. La joven cortesana era consciente de lo que Okita le hacía a las mujeres con las que estaba, no obstante, la pelinaranja no mostraba cambio alguno, seguía siendo igual de imponente, grosera y altanera, pero su espíritu parecía seguir intacto, sus ojos mostraban una brillante pureza.

Lo que generaba muchas sospechas en Akiko, estaba segura de que Kagura no era alguien que se dejara doblegar, y si lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, no permitiría que se repitiera, pese a que incluso parecía ansiosa cada miércoles.

—Debes gustarle mucho al capitán Okita —murmuró terminando el peinado de la Yato—. No suele encariñarse demasiado con las mujeres, cuando se aburre de una simplemente escoge otra.

—¿Y qué pasa que no se aburre de mí? —masculló para sí misma.

Akiko rió levemente, de algo estaba segura: por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, Okita Sougo no trataba a Kagura como a otras mujeres, ¿Cuál era su interés en ella?

Esa noche cuando Okita apareció, la pelirroja notó algo distinto, algo que le preocupó. Lo primero fue que las pupilas de sus ojos estaban dilatadas, los capilares inflamados y sus párpados entrecerrados.

Al acercarse a él percibió el olor fuerte a sake que emanaba de sus labios finos, sus prendas desprolijas que no tardó en soltar, aflojó el hakama con prontitud con prontitud y su espalda recostada en la pared. Kagura lo miraba con extrañeza y se acercó a él con cautela, ¿acaso estaba bebido?

—¿Qué...?

No pudo terminar, porque el policía le había agarrado del cuello de su kimono para aproximarla a su rostro, sus ojos carmín estaban desorientados y sus labios brillantes, recién salivados.

Al notarlo, la pelirroja de forma inconsciente también humedeció sus labios secos, la situación era terriblemente extraña.

—Hoy lo haré —masculló por fin con la voz rasposa, lánguida y ajena... Kagura sólo conocía su tono burlón y desinteresado, y aquello sólo confirmaba su evidente estado de ebriedad, ¿Dónde había estado bebiendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si quiera le importaba?

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —no supo por qué su voz tembló, nerviosa... ¿un borracho la estaba poniendo nerviosa? ¡Ja!. Agarró el puño masculino que apresaba el cuello de su kimono y lo apartó—. ¿De qué hablas imbécil?

Sougo arqueó las cejas y volvió a agarrarla. Paseó su mirada por la figura femenina, estrecha y bien definida, lo que vestía no tenía nada que ver con los kimonos rígidos y holgados, aquel era ceñido y de un tono rojizo con estampado de flores amarillas, le dejaba ver la curva de su busto pese a que estaba bien cubierto, y observar la parte en la que su cintura se estrechaba y luego se ampliaba para dar con sus caderas, abierto a un costado exponía la lechosa piel de sus piernas, y le prometía un tesoro en medio de ellas.

Kagura vio los ojos carmín oscurecerse en algo que no supo identificar y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—No quería hacerlo —relamió sus labios con hambre y su tono profundo hizo temblar a la mujer—. No quería volver porque me provocas cada vez que vengo, no he podido estar con otra mujer... y-

—Oye, oye, espera —lo detuvo—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Que hoy te voy a follar muy duro, hasta que no exista otro hombre para ti si no soy yo.

La heredera Yato se ahogó con su propia saliva y de inmediato comenzó a toser, completamente escandalizada por la declaración del policía, quiso retroceder, pero en ese estado él no medía su fuerza; la había atraído de nuevo a él, y en un ágil movimiento cambió de posiciones, dejando a Kagura arrinconada en la pared de la habitación. Sus cerúleos ojos temblaban, y el calor corporal del shinsengumi y su aliento tan cerca de su rostro le ponía muy nerviosa.

Su cuerpo se sacudió en anticipación al sentir las grandes manos de Okita apresando sus mejillas, y en ese instante, que lo veía de cerca, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol, las pupilas dilatadas y sus dientes sobre su labio inferior lo reconoció.

Reconoció las palabras de las otras cortesanas, tenían razón: Okita Sougo era endemoniadamente atractivo, pese a pensar de él como un bastardo engreído, en ese momento lo veía ardiente como el infierno.

Estaba segura de escuchar el latir de su corazón por la cercanía, ¿o era el suyo el que golpeaba agitado? No lo sabía, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, más ninguno acababa con la distancia que los separaba. Ambos permanecieron así unos instantes, examinándose con atención, cómo si el tiempo se hubiese detenido sólo para que pudiesen detallar cada aspecto de sus rostros.

—Sou...

No la dejó terminar de hablar, su frente fue impactada por la cabeza del policía, lo que la hizo estrellarse contra la pared.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó, dispuesta a propinarle un fuerte golpe en sus partes nobles. Ese cabezazo le había dolido mucho, más no pudo hacer nada, él había caído inconsciente sobre su hombro.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Aún estoy viva D: Lamento un montonón haber estado desaparecida tantos meses, y no sólo eso, si no aparecer de repente con este capítulo que sé que debió ser frustrante, pero a mi me gustó xD Espero que también sea de su agrado, de verdad, ya saben que recibo los comentarios con mucho amor y alegría y tomo en cuenta cada sugerencia pese a que a veces no responda, sepan que les valoro mucho y que es por ustedes que continúo escribiendo, un saludo enorme y no se desanimen que el siguiente capítulo no tardará mucho en llegar.

 _—Marzo 11 de 2018—_


	6. Juego

**Disclaimer:** _Kagura y Sougo pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki, pero aquí yo hago lo que quiera con ellos._

 **Advertencias:** Leve mención de contenido explícito.

* * *

 **Serendipia**

" _La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella_ ". — Oscar Wilde

X

Capítulo 6: Juego

.

En el momento en el que Kagura despertó, lo primero que notó fue el peso muerto del capitán del shinsengumi sobre su cuerpo. Bufó, completamente acalorada por la cercanía del hombre, estaba apresada por sus brazos y cuerpo.

Horas antes había caído dormida y su estómago se revolvió al recordar los hechos posteriores al fuerte golpe en su frente.

 _Agarró el cabello castaño de la liga que lo sujetaba. Ya que estaba profundamente dormido aprovecharía para escapar. Detestaba su presencia a pesar de que minutos atrás había sido hipnotizada por sus ojos carmesí._

 _El sólo rememorar que estuvo observándolo con detenimiento ansiosa por un roce, le provocó arcadas. Estaba mal de la cabeza, tenía que estarlo, de otra forma no habría estado esperando un movimiento por parte del policía._

 _Más su promesa le había calentado más que las mejillas. ¿No era ese el mismo imbécil que dijo que jamás se acostaría con ella? Sin embargo ahí estaba, inconsciente sobre su pecho luego de declarar que la follaría._

 _Quiso apartarlo, pero él, aún en su estado de embriaguez se las había arreglado para retenerla como su litera, y ella, cansada de luchar había cedido. No por darle gusto, probablemente él ni siquiera recordaría lo sucedido, sino porque estaba agotada, después de trabajar todo el día y el peculiar encuentro con Okita, lo único que deseaba era descansar, así que mientras acariciaba el lacio cabello castaño sus cansados párpados se fueron cerrando al sentirse relajada y cedió al sueño._

Sobó el golpe en su frente de seguro le quedaría la marca roja por un par de días. Observó el tranquilo rostro del policía durmiente y deslizó su dedo índice sobre su frente, también enrojecida por el impacto.

Él se quejó entre dormido, y ella alarmada por ser descubierta se quedó tiesa unos instantes hasta comprobar que seguía inconsciente. Su dedo osado recorrió la recta nariz del hombre hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales tocó mucho más tiempo de lo debido, con suma lentitud y cierta fascinación.

No estaba loca, estaba más que desquiciada.

Okita se removió y separó los párpados con lentitud, tanteó los pechos de la mujer, como si no supiese en donde dormitaba y ella lo apartó de una patada que lo despertó por completo.

Sus ojos desorientados expresaban cuán confundido se encontraba. Tardó sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación y unir las cuerdas. Golpeó su frente frustrado y algo avergonzado, por cosas como esa era que no bebía en exceso.

Desvió su vista a la ventana, sin reparar por mucho tiempo el rostro sonrojado y anonadado de la Yato, el cielo aún estaba oscuro, así que asumió no llevaba mucho tiempo allí.

—Debería irme —masculló acomodando sus prendas, extrañado por su cola de caballo suelta, no recordaba haberla deshecho—. Lamento las molestias.

Kagura enarcó sus finas cejas y soltó una carcajada. ¿Estaba disculpándose?

—¿Aún estás ebrio?

Okita no dijo una palabra, tocó sus labios y los mordisqueó, de verdad aún estaba confundido y el efecto del alcohol no le había abandonado.

La mujer se encogió en su posición, recordando que segundos antes era ella la que palpaba los carnosos labios ajenos.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No seguirás atacándome? —farfulló atando su cabello.

—Te ves muy lamentable, no quiero hacerlo peor.

—Tan comprensiva —ironizó—, ¿o es que no quieres que me marche?

—Que te largues es lo que más deseo, ya tuve suficiente de ti hoy —masculló frotando su frente adolorida.

Okita soltó una risita dispuesto a irse, recordaba a la perfección lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y haber cedido a sus deseos era algo que lo molestaba en sobremanera.

—O quizá debería quedarme, estoy seguro de que me quedan un par de horas más.

Él estaba fuera de sus cabales en definitiva, ¿Cómo era posible que quisiese por voluntad soportar la pesada presencia de la china?

Kagura se arrinconó más en la pared, al ver como él aflojaba el hakama de nuevo y se apoyaba sobre sus codos, le señaló una botella de sake con su barbilla.

—¿Qué esperas? Sírveme.

La pelinaranja lo observó incrédula.

—¿Quieres embriagarte más? —cuestionó, ese hombre o no tenía memoria o era muy desvergonzado. Optaba por la segunda.

—¿A ti qué más te da? Sírveme, estoy pagando por tus servicios.

Ella bufó y sirvió la bebida en un pequeño recipiente.

—¿No crees que podrías hacer algo de lo que quizá te arrepientas?

Sougo ladeó una sonrisa, esa chica era consciente de lo que él estuvo a punto de hacer, y sus palabras aún retumbaban en su cabeza.

Maldita sea, realmente ansiaba desnudarla, besar cada centímetro de su piel, abrir sus piernas, saborearla, penetrarla hasta hacerla perder el juicio...

Más no podía, y eso era lo que le desesperaba. Ninguna mujer había sido objeto de tan intenso e incontrolable deseo. Él sabía cómo dominar sus impulsos y emociones, pero Kagura era otra cosa.

—¿Acaso me temes? ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga blanquear los ojos y correrte con mi toque a pesar de que dices odiarme? —se burló, y ella lo maldijo por hablarle de esa manera—. Vamos China, eso no va para nada con tu carácter, ¿desde cuándo te asusta lo que yo te haga? Creo recordar que tú también me has dado fuertes palizas, no comprendo tu incomodidad.

Kagura apretó los labios.

—Cierra la boca —replicó—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, algo no está bien contigo, de otro modo estoy segura de que no beberías.

—No es tu problema— murmuró—. Bebe.

La pelinaranja meneó la cabeza.

—Yo no bebo.

—Hazlo.

—Dime por qué sigues bebiendo.

Sougo sirvió sake en el otro recipiente que estaba sobre la bandeja y se lo extendió.

—Si tanto quieres saber, tendrás que beber.

—No.

—China —replicó—, nunca bebes conmigo, hazlo esta vez, te lo ordeno y debes cumplir todos mis deseos, _todos._

Kagura se estremeció y recibió la copa de forma brusca, bebió de un solo sorbo y el ardor del licor quemó su garganta. Lo miró desafiante.

—¿Contento? —Sougo asintió—. Ahora dime cuál es tu maldito problema con el mundo.

—No, no —dijo sirviendo de nuevo en ambas copas—. Tendrás que estar tan ebria como yo si quieres saberlo.

Kagura resopló y apartó la bebida.

—Ni que me interesara tanto tu patética vida.

Okita sonrió y se incorporó un poco.

—Hagamos algo divertido —propuso, Kagura alzó una de sus cejas—. Evidentemente tú quieres saber de mí, y yo por supuesto tengo muchas preguntas para una princesa extranjera que trabaja en Yoshiwara.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Un juego.

—¿Qué clase de juego? —cuestionó altanera.

—Es muy simple princesa, yo te pregunto algo y debes responder con sinceridad, si te rehúsas debes beber —Kagura alzó los hombros.

—Eso es simple, ¿y qué gano yo?

—Lo mismo, puedes preguntarme o pedirme lo que quieras, y si me niego pues bebo.

—No me gusta, es aburrido.

—No tienes nada que perder Kagura —insistió, y la mujer sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con lentitud y voz ronca que atribuía al alcohol—. Ya caí inconsciente una vez.

—Hecho, pero sólo si me das dinero, esto es trabajo extra.

El policía soltó una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con pagar más.

—Mujer codiciosa.

Sougo relamió sus labios, se levantó de su posición y deslizó la puerta de la habitación, llamó a una mujer que pasaba por allí y le pidió tres botellas de sake.

La pelinaranja no disimuló la incredulidad al verlo sostener tanto alcohol y tragó saliva.

—Esto será interesante, _tengo mucha curiosidad_.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Anoche estaba tan dormida que escribí cosas como "detallar cada detalle" y en el título puse "capítulo 6", a ver, este es el 6 no el anterior xDD Sé que quieren lemon, lo sé, y habrá lo prometo xD Pero tengan paciencia, la historia lleva su ritmo, y no podemos acelerar los hechos, la espera valdrá la pena, por ahora, sólo espero que disfruten el capítulo, que lo escribí con mucho amor y un poco más despierta que el anterior, pero si ven que se me pasó alguna incoherencia o escribí algo mal pueden avisarme xD ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Por cierto, se me hace muuuy extraño que Sougo le diga "Princesa" a Kagura, pero es como divertido a la vez xDD

 _—Marzo 12 de 2018—_


	7. Desconcierto

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen al Gorila._

 **Advertencias:** Muy leve mención de contenido explícito.

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 _"Si obedeces todas las reglas te pierdes toda la diversión"._ —Katherine Hepburn

X

Capítulo 7: Desconcierto

.

Okita Sougo en sus veintitrés años de vida nunca había presenciado a una mujer de no más de 60 kilogramos beber tanto alcohol.

Kagura se había negado a responder a sus preguntas, las más normales las replicaba con monosílabas, pero las más atrevidas las saltaba y bebía un trago.

Él sin embargo pretendía permanecer consciente, por lo que la mujer que desde antes ya sabía más cosas de él que el común, había descubierto un par de cosas que Sougo hubiese preferido llevarse a la tumba.

—Vaaamos Sádico, cuéntame —arrastró las palabras con voz cantarina. Okita sintió temblar su párpado. Le disgustaba que lo llamara de esa forma, si tenía que referirse a él prefería que fuera como Amo, o Maestro—. ¿Acaso tienes un complejo de hermano menor? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Sougo tragó saliva, la princesa ebria era mucho más osada y habladora, por no decir que más fanfarrona.

—Vuelve a tu sitio, Kagura.

Ella bufó, más no se apartó demasiado. El policía por completo acalorado, la empujó levemente, ¡Si estaba casi a horcajadas sobre él buscando respuesta! En esa noche fue consciente de cuán débil era su auto control.

—Dime Sádico, o tendrás que beber.

Kagura agitó la botella, pero no percibió el movimiento del líquido y se alarmó. Se había bebido el alcohol con mucha rapidez.

—No responderé a eso —declaró el castaño victorioso cruzándose de brazos—, y tampoco pienso pagar más alcohol.

—Puff —Kagura soltó el aire con apatía, y Sougo se encontró hipnotizado con el movimiento de sus labios rosados al expulsar aire—. Tendremos que pensar otra penitencia.

—Suerte con eso.

Kagura, sofocada en esa habitación deslizó una manga de su kimono en búsqueda de aire frío que le refrescara y con esa acción una idea se instaló en su mente.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó la pelirroja alzando su dedo índice y se acomodó mejor muy cerca de las piernas del hombre—. Es una noche calurosa, por cada respuesta que no me des tendrás que deshacerte de una prenda.

Sougo ladeó una sonrisa, al final el juego no había sido tan mala idea. Ya sabía muchas más cosas de Kagura, como por ejemplo que odiaba con el alma a su hermano mayor, que había dejado a una sirvienta de su castillo casi tan calva como su padre sólo porque no le llevó su ración de arroz, que su madre era japonesa pero había viajado a China buscando a un médico que curase su extraña enfermedad, más no lo había conseguido y falleció estando Kagura aún muy niña.

Unas cosas más triviales que otras, pero podía asegurar que conocía mucho más de Kagura que los demás, al menos en Japón. Eso sí, la mujer había evitado responder las preguntas sobre lo sucedido para que escapara del castillo a otro país, o cómo conocía a la vieja Kaede.

—Qué princesa más vulgar —se burló Sougo, empujándola fuera de su regazo—. Pero bueno, es el juego.

Sin meditarlo, Sougo se deshizo del haori y lo dejó a su espalda, sus labios se curvaron en burla al notar los curiosos y azules ojos de Kagura seguir sus movimientos.

—Mi turno —murmuró apoyando sus codos en el suelo—. Además del bastardo, ¿has estado con algún otro hombre?

Kagura pasó saliva desconcertada, sus labios antes sonrientes se hicieron una fina y apretada línea, y sus cerúleos orbes parecieron querer salir de sus cuencas.

—¿Cuál bastardo? —logró cuestionar, haciéndose la desentendida.

—No me hagas mencionar su nombre—masculló—. Responde.

La pelinaranja meneó la cabeza.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —soltó con indiferencia.

—Bien, entonces desvístete.

Kagura separó sus labios en _shock_ a punto de protestar. A diferencia de lo que pensaba Sougo no parecía contento ni burlesco por la situación. Sus labios estaban apretados, su ceño fruncido y sus fosas nasales expandidas a causa de su rápida respiración.

La princesa no mentiría, encontraba malditamente atractivo el rostro serio del shinsengumi, como si estuviese a punto de romper algo en mil pedazos. Por supuesto no lo admitiría y atribuiría su morboso pensamiento al alcohol, pero vaya que le había subido la temperatura verlo así ¿acaso era una masoquista y toda su vida creyó lo contrario?

—Apresúrate, tu cambiaste las reglas que yo puse, no tenemos toda la noche.

—Bien —farfulló con desgano. Desató el Obi con prontitud, Sougo enarcó las cejas pero permaneció en silencio—. ¿Qué te sucedió hoy?

Okita resopló.

—¿No te cansas de preguntar lo mismo?

—No respondes nada de lo que te pregunto, ¿quieres contarme de los fetiches con tu hermana?

El shinsengumi apretó sus puños y con furia desató el hakama para lanzarlo lejos. Kagura se apartó temerosa de un golpe, pero el susto quedó en segundo plano al ser capaz de contemplar el pecho desnudo del hombre.

—¿Por qué aún le debes dinero a Kaede? ¿No es suficiente todo lo que he pagado por ti?

Kagura alzó los hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Quítate el kimono.

—¿Por qué? ¡Respondí!

—No me gustó esa respuesta —replicó—. Quítate el kimono.

Kagura no supo por qué, pero los ojos del policía rojos como la sangre ardían en furia y ella no quiso empeorarlo. Con cautela se deshizo del kimono floreado y Sougo dejó caer su mandíbula al notar que no vestía el molesto _nagajuban_ en el que todas las mujeres se envolvían para ocultar su cuerpo.

No, sus pechos generosos y pálidos brincaron tan pronto como se deshizo del kimono.

—Tu... ¿acaso eres idiota para no usar ropa interior? ¿Quieres que te folle?

—¿Es una pregunta? No es tu turno.

Kagura cubrió su desnudez con sus brazos, no obstante no le mostró temor, su ceño estaba fruncido de la vergüenza y pudor, y sólo entonces notó el prominente bulto bajo la ropa interior del policía.

—No es una pregunta, es un hecho.

Sougo agarró la cintura de Kagura y la empujó hasta su regazo, y cuando la estupefacta mujer esperaba el siguiente movimiento, él la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el delicado hombro femenino.

—Puedes preguntarme, estando así no existe nada en el mundo que no te responda.

La pelinaranja tembló por su tono, melancólico y roto, lejos del arrogante al que estaba acostumbrada y al furioso que había presenciado esa noche.

—Oye imbécil, ¿estás bien?

Sougo no dijo una sola palabra, se limitó a apresar el delgado cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos y cuando Kagura menos lo esperaba, lo sintió sollozar.

¿Eso era real? ¿Eso estaba jodidamente pasando?

—Es mi hermana.

Kagura se descolocó, pero aturdida como estaba no se movió del regazo del policía.

—¿Q-Qué sucede con ella?

—Está muriendo —masculló—, y el único bastardo que puede hacer algo por ella le ha dado la espalda por tu culpa.

Kagura los empujó de forma abrupta, agarró su kimono y se cubrió con el como pudo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas la inocente —la agarró del cuello, asfixiándola—. Sedujiste a Hijikata para poder escapar del castillo, y esa traición empeoró el estado de mi hermana, ahora está en su lecho de muerte y tú eres la única responsable.

La pelinaranja empezó a toser de forma escandalosa, sus ojos brotaron por el pánico y el miedo, Okita Sougo no sólo era un sádico, era un demente: un enfermo mental. La realización de sus palabras le hizo caer en cuenta de algo a pesar de su estado... Hijikata... Bastardo... No podía ser que él...

—Detente... —murmuró apretando las manos del hombre para deshacerse de la asfixia—. No sabes de lo que estás hablando, suéltame ahora.

Pero Sougo estaba cegado por la ira, la única manera que encontró Kagura de detenerlo fue empujando su cabeza para golpearlo contra la pared en la parte posterior. Se alejó con prontitud y antes de ser alcanzada por el policía, que tan pronto como se recuperó expandía las fosas de su nariz y resoplaba con furia.

—No sé qué es lo que creas... —dijo procurando recuperar el aliento—. Pero estás equivocado, y si esa es la razón por la que te acercaste a mí... te mataré aquí mismo bastardo...

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _¿Ya se están resolviendo sus dudas? ¿O lo estoy haciendo peor? xDD Creo yo que ya va tomando forma la historia, pero ¿ustedes qué opinan? ¿Les está gustando cómo va? ¿Alguna sugerencia, queja, petición o reclamo? (No me pidan lemon aún xDDD) Me estoy poniendo al día con el manga, me siento increíblemente atrasada, es que incluso llevo como dos o tres meses atrasada con el anime, ayuda ToT Un saludo enorme, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura._

 _—Marzo 14 de 2018—_


	8. Punto de quiebre

**Disclaimer:** _Gintama y sus personajes pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki._

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 _"Al diluirme tuve la revelación de que ese vacío está lleno de todo lo que contiene el universo"_. —Isabel Allende

X

Capítulo 8: Punto de quiebre

.

Kagura apretó los párpados sin saber por qué, nunca había estado asustada de que un hombre la golpeara, de hecho, era muy extraño que hasta el más fuerte guerrero consiguiese hacerlo.

Pero Okita Sougo podía ser comparado con un toro furioso, sus mejillas rojas o por el alcohol o por la ira, sus pupilas dilatadas, su largo y lacio cabello desarreglado, su hakama a medio poner y sus manos hechas puños.

Las venas brotaban de su cuello, sus manos e incluso su frente, sus labios estaban blancos por la presión que sus dientes ejercían. La mujer de cabello bermellón podía jurar que estaba a sólo un paso de tomar su katana y rajarla.

No obstante, cuando ya estuvo con los brazos frente a su rostro en una posición defensiva, la puerta de la habitación fue deslizada con violencia, y Sougo por completo enajenado se limitó a dedicarle un rostro inexpresivo a quién los interrumpía.

—Lárgate —espetó—. No vengas ahora a joderme, no estoy de humor.

—Como si me importara —replicó la voz masculina—. Kondo-san quiere que vayas al cuartel ahora, es una situación urgente.

Kagura apartó los brazos de su rostro para ver al intruso, sintió sus piernas sacudirse, su estómago revolverse y el sabor de la bilis en su garganta.

—Tu... —mascullaron los dos a la vez, observándose fijamente. El tono de Kagura sonó temeroso, y el del hombre lleno de desdén.

—Perfecto, se reunieron los amantes—farfulló Okita blanqueando los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —replicaron la princesa y el vicecomandante sin prestarle atención a Sougo.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar a la vez? —exclamó, cabreado.

—Me largo de aquí —masculló Hijikata, fastidiado por la repentina e incómoda situación.

Kagura en pánico, se apresuró hasta el hombre y lo agarró del brazo con fuerza antinatural.

—Dile a este imbécil que yo nunca he estado contigo.

Toushiro en total desconcierto, atinó a fruncir el entrecejo y alternar la mirada entre el capitán y la mujer.

—Están borrachos —espetó—. Sougo, sabes que a Kondo-san no le gusta que bebas, vístete de inmediato, nos vamos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas bastardo? —brincó la mujer hacia el cuello del hombre, ahorcándolo—. ¿Y te llaman vicecomandante demonio? ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Acepta la responsabilidad!

Sougo comenzó a toser escandalosamente, Hijikata le otorgó una frívola mirada la Kagura, estaba iracundo.

—¡¿Un cobarde aceptaría ayudar a una patética princesa?! ¡¿Eh?!

Okita, impactado por la declaración alzó la vista, acomodó el haori sobre sus hombros, apartó a Kagura del mayor y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿En qué aceptaste a ayudar a esta fracasada?

El capitán no comprendía, quizá a causa del alcohol haciendo estragos en su cerebro, pero si ellos fueron amantes, ¿no deberían actuar de otra manera? ¿Por qué parecía que ambos mentían? ¿Que su relación no era precisamente la de una pareja?

—Eso es, dile a este hombre que yo no soy la culpable de que su hermana esté muriendo —replicó la pelinaranja cruzando ambos brazos bajo su pecho.

No obstante, ambos hombres fijaron su furiosa mirada en la mujer, Hijikata estaba cabreado, sus pequeños irises azules centelleaban de la ira, y los carmesí de Sougo tenían las pupilas dilatadas y la esclerótica roja.

—¿Cómo crees que estás hablando de Mitsuba? ¡Ella...!

—Basta Hijikata —masculló Okita—. Vámonos de aquí, estoy harto de ver sus horribles rostros.

Toushiro chasqueó la lengua y salió sin decir nada, Sougo miró con desdén a la pelinaranja y ella se encogió en su posición.

—Tú de veras... —calló, mirando de arriba hacia abajo su cuerpo con algo que ella no pudo describir—. No haces más que ocasionar problemas...

Y sin más, él se marchó del prostíbulo, disimulando los torpes pasos en su andar.

...

Cuando Kagura despertó al día siguiente su cabeza latía, su estómago dolía y por primera vez no deseaba atragantarse con comida, de hecho, el sólo olor le provocaba náuseas.

Una vez había bebido tanto que su padre le consiguió medicina especial, pero en ese momento no contaba con las atenciones reales, tendría que soportar la resaca ella sola.

Akiko, sin embargo le había preparado una infusión que le aligeró el estómago, y además la cubrió de la vieja Kaede y la molesta Kotomi.

El malestar de su estómago, no obstante, pasó mucho más rápido que el de su corazón. Estaba intranquila, las palabras del policía no hicieron más que martillar su cabeza durante los siguientes días, condición que empeoró cuando el hombre no regresó ni siquiera en miércoles.

Pasaron semanas, y Kagura se convenció de que Okita Sougo no regresaría, esa noche se habían dicho tantas cosas y otras que no lograba recordar, pero estaba segura, él no regresaría.

Entonces... aquel vicecomandante tenía un amorío con la hermana mayor del capitán, y por tanto esa vez cuando Hijikata se negó a ayudarla era por Okita Mitsuba, pero... ¿por qué la segunda vez él aceptó?

Entre más maquinaba, más se confundía. Si el sádico se había acercado a ella por vengar a su hermana, estaría muy decepcionado al saber que ella, la princesa Yato, no tenía nada que ver con el adulterio que presumía haber cometido Hijikata... él no tenía idea.

No dejaba de preguntarse, ¿acaso el vicecomandante le explicaría a Okita la situación? No era ingenua, desde que le conoció, supo que Hijikata Toushiro no era un hombre locuaz y que no le había ayudado por simpatía, simplemente había pagado una deuda. Por lo que era de presumir, que no diría una sola palabra sobre el acuerdo que ambos tenían.

Kagura estaba desesperada por su ignorancia, no contaba los días, pero estos se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses, sin tener una noticia del shinsengumi. Las otras cortesanas, enojadas con ella, asumieron que por su culpa Okita Sougo no había regresado, lo que la llevó a considerar seriamente dejar Edo.

No obstante, el detonante de su angustia llegó después de casi tres meses sin tener noticias de Sougo, cuando Shimura Shinpachi apareció en la casa de Kaede.

La princesa pensó en gastar todo el dinero que había reunido para que la escondieran pero de todas formas no era mucho, por lo que de forma irremediable, el hombre con el que había crecido y que trabajaba para el castillo yato le había encontrado en el más recóndito lugar de Yoshiwara, con la única intención de regresarla a China.

Había sido desmesuradamente descuidada, y su fatal error sería pagado con sangre, tenía la certeza. Una vez que su amigo de infancia la regresara con su calvo padre recibiría el peor castigo.

Todos sus durante los últimos seis meses serían en vano, y ese desperdicio era lo que más le frustraba.

—¿No hay forma de que puedas escapar? —cuestionó Tsukuyo exhalando una densa nube de humo.

Pese a que la cortesana mayor no estaba muy conforme con los deseos de Kagura, le apoyaba. Sin embargo la pelinaranja negó, con una angustia en sus ojos que la rubia jamás había presenciado, ¿Qué atrocidad le esperaría en su castillo para que tuviese ese semblante?

—Escucha Kagura... no creo que eso sea lo correcto, pero si es lo que quieres estoy dispuesta a ayudarte —dijo, soltando un suspiro ahogado, sus amatistas orbes desbordaban en preocupación—. Gintoki mencionó que había un sitio en el que podías esconderte.

—¿Te fías de ese bueno para nada, Tsukky?

La rubia hizo un gesto con su mano, callándola. Shinpachi podría escucharlas, y eso traería aún peores consecuencias.

—Sé que no parece confiable, pero lo es —masculló—. No sé por qué te rehúsas a regresar con tu familia, y no planeo cuestionarlo —añadió—, pero aún tienes cosas que hacer aquí en Edo... me enteré de que la hermana del capitán aún sigue con vida, pero de él no he escuchado nada, algunos dicen que está en Kyoto apoyando a la resistencia, otros dicen que él... está muerto.

Y entonces Kagura sintió algo desgarrarse en su interior, sus entrañas gritaron presas del pánico, más Tsukuyo no pudo ver otra cosa si no la determinación arder en sus ojos.

—Necesito que ese permanentado me oculte un tiempo, por favor Tsukky.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _Lo de Sougo: Sin comentarios. Espero que disfruten, ¿disfruten? No lo sé, alimenta un poco mi vena sádica que ustedes se rompan la cabeza llenándose de incógnitas que les dejo, pero bueno, he resuelto algunas ¿no? No sé si sientan el salto de tiempo muy apresurado, yo lo hice un poco (sólo fueron unos renglones y pasaron tres meses xDD) Pero pienso que aquello les puede guiar para saber qué clase de sentimientos desarrolla Kagura durante la ausencia de Sougo, además es importante considerar que Kagura estuvo sola con sus pensamientos, vaya a saber qué clase de cosas habría llegado a imaginar en ese tiempo. Ah sí, yo lo sé, pero aún no les voy a decir(?) Un saludo enorme, gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs, es un placer que mi historia sea de su agrado, ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _—Marzo 19 de 2018—_


	9. Escape

**Disclaimer:** _Gintama y sus personajes pertenecen a Sorachi, lo retorcidos que ya son no es mi culpa._

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 _"La única salvación para los vencidos es no esperar salvación alguna"._ —Virgilio

X

Capítulo 9: Escape

.

—Oe tu... ¿de verdad eres una princesa?

El tono lánguido y desinteresado del hombre, no hizo más que ameritar una mirada desdeñosa de la pelinaranja. Bufó, pero sus labios permanecieron en esa mueca de disgusto que habían formado desde que el hombre la llevó al segundo piso de una casa de apariencia descuidada a la que llamaba "Yorozuya".

Era un piso pequeño, con un par de habitaciones y la sala principal sobre un bar, que por cierto, a Kagura le parecía realmente lamentable.

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!

La mujer resopló, considerando que de hecho, le había entregado hasta la última moneda al hombre de cabello permanentado, y aun así se atrevía a reclamarle una respuesta.

—¿Qué es un rōnin?

Cuestionó de repente, lo que ocasionó que el hombre se ahogara con el mismo oxígeno que respiraba. Kagura, ignorante del término al no ser nativa de Japón, no comprendía la rudeza que había empleado al hacer esa pregunta.

—¿Sabes lo que es un samurái, mocosa? —inquirió con tedio, la mujer asintió con el interés brillando en sus orbes—. Pues imagina a un samurái que no tiene a quién servir, eso es un rōnin.

—¿Y por qué tú eres uno? ¿No tienes amo? ¿Acaso lo mataste?

Cuando Kagura observó los párpados caídos de forma permanente expandirse en sorpresa supo que se había equivocado, y sólo entonces en ese momento fue consciente de que ese hombre era igual al policía, o al menos, ambos poseían la misma furiosa mirada.

—Tsukuyo habla más de lo necesario—masculló para sí mismo, se levantó del suelo y se aproximó a la puerta de su habitación—. Deberías comer algo, no has probado mucho desde que llegamos.

La mujer alzó la barbilla en un gesto altivo, indignada por la pobre comida que el hombre le ofrecía. Gintoki se negó a insistir y sin decir una palabra se marchó.

Pese a su orgullo y desdén, Kagura se encontraba muy agradecida con el hombre. Aún lo encontraba un bueno para nada, y lo era, uno muy ingenioso.

La noche que escapó de Shimura Shinpachi juró que no lo contaría, pues a pesar de la planeación y prevenciones, no fue otra si no la cortesana Kotomi quien con molestas preguntas le hizo sospechar al hombre sobre las presunciones de la princesa.

La mujer había presenciado la intención de Kagura de dejar Yoshiwara, y pese a no tener la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando se empeñó en exponerla, sólo para conseguir vergüenza al ser insultada de manera aunque sutil, cruel por Sakata Gintoki.

La distracción que el permanentado y la llamada cortesana de la muerte, Tsukuyo ocasionaron, había sido más que suficiente para que Kagura pudiese huir y que Shinpachi quedara desconcertado. Kagura no podía culparlo, nunca había sido exactamente atento, era muy fácil de embaucar.

Los días siguientes pasaron con normalidad, aunque la prepotente Yato exigiera mejores platos y una litera digna, el burlón Gintoki se había limitado a otorgarle lo exclusivamente necesario. No era tan idiota como pensaba, de hecho el bastardo ocultaba un intelecto importante bajo esa mirada de pez muerto.

Kagura no estaba muy segura de qué hacer, era vagamente consciente de la situación en el palacio Yato, y descartando a Tsukuyo y Gintoki, no tenía aliados. ¿Acaso podría ella en contra de centenares guerreros del clan en el que era heredera?

Por supuesto que no, lo sabía. No obstante, a su cabeza no llegaba una idea, una motivación de lo que debería hacer. Había dado el asunto de Okita Sougo por terminado, no tenía mucho sentido obsesionarse por las acciones de un bastardo sádico, pese a que la duda la carcomía, ¿Qué habría sucedido con Okita Mitsuba? ¿Era en serio que el capitán estuviese probablemente muerto? El hombre era tan retorcido que la pelinaranja encontraba imposible que él fuese derrotado, apostaba por que estaba vivo, quizá llevando una vida libertina fuera de Edo, fuera del control que sabía, ejercía Kondo Isao sobre él.

Sin embargo, cuando se resignó a qué realmente no había nada que ella pudiese hacer, una mujer de cabello castaño y familiares ojos carmesí apareció frente a la puerta de la Yorozuya.

—He escuchado que aquí hacen cualquier clase de trabajo... —masculló la voz femenina, provocando desespero en Kagura.

Era más que consciente de que no podía atender la puerta, ella estaba ocultándose, no podía dar señales de su existencia.

No obstante supo al escucharla, que era la hermana mayor de Okita Sougo y se apresuró a atenderla. Y aunque no lo sabría hasta después, aquello había sido como acceder al mismo harakiri.

...

—Tienes que decirle a tu jefe —murmuró Mitsuba, y la Yato hizo una mueca al escuchar el apelativo que usó la mujer para referirse a Gintoki—. Sé que mi hermano está vivo, pero no ha vuelto a escribir... y Kondo-san teme porque esté haciendo algo peligroso en Kyoto.

Kagura torció sus labios con hastío. ¿A ella qué más le daba que Okita Sougo estuviese en algo turbio? Lo que en realidad, era probable. Seguro que andaba en los prostíbulos de la región disfrutando de los placeres carnales de los que tanto se jactaba. Aquel pensamiento le revolvió el estómago y de nuevo se cuestionó cuál era su problema con que el shinsengumi llevara su vida como se le venía en gana.

—Le diré —asintió Kagura esbozando la sonrisa, con probabilidad, más falsa e hipócrita que había dado en su vida—. No se preocupe Okita-san, él le dará una razón pronto.

Cualquiera que la conociera lo suficiente y escuchara la formalidad en la voz de Kagura se atragantaría por lo inusual que era. Y de todas formas la pelinaranja no planeaba decirle nada a Gintoki. Podía ser egoísta, pero lo necesitaba de su lado, seguramente los rastreadores del castillo ya estarían en Japón buscándola al enterarse del no tan impredecible fracaso de Shimura Shinpachi.

La mayor sonrió, luego de toser un poco. Sí, la mujer estaba en definitiva enferma, las oscuras ojeras y la palidez de su piel la delataban y la Yato sintió algo de lástima. Se veía agradable, ¿por qué tenía un bastardo por hermano? Pero eso no era su asunto, y entre más alejada estuviese de los problemas ajenos y se enfocaba en los suyos sería mejor.

...

Cuando Kagura observó a Tsukuyo atravesar el umbral de la puerta con un semblante sombrío supo que algo no estaba bien. Hecho que confirmó al ver una silueta masculina ingresar a la yorozuya, que no era precisamente Gintoki.

Los colores abandonaron su rostro, y, de forma instintiva retrocedió. La postura de la rubia era lastimera, mordía sus labios con algo parecido a la vergüenza y no atinaba a mirarla a los ojos, temerosa de aceptar su traición.

—¿Qué hace este aquí?

Cuestionó con desdén, pero el hombre sólo chasqueó los labios, lleno de tedio.

—Sé que Mitsuba estuvo aquí esta tarde, ¿Qué cosas dijo?

La pelinaranja tragó saliva, ¿entonces no estaba allí por ella si no por la hermana del capitán?

—Escucha princesa, este asunto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo —masculló despeinando el cabello negro que caía sobre su sien—. Ya me has dado muchos problemas desde que te conocí, no necesito que te inmiscuyas de más, será mejor que te vayas antes de que todos esos furiosos yatos sepan en dónde te escondes.

Las mejillas de Kagura hicieron competencia con las hebras de su cabello. Apretó los labios, conteniendo la furia que empezaba a quemar en su garganta, ansiosa por salir en forma de improperios y golpes para el vicecomandante. ¿Qué rayos se creía él para amenazarla?

—¿Acaso se te olvida lo que sucede allá? ¿Realmente crees que sería conveniente regresar?

—No es mi problema, sólo deseo que dejes a Mitsuba y a Sougo en paz, lo que te suceda me tiene sin el más mínimo cuidado.

Kagura frunció el entrecejo y en un rápido movimiento lo agarró del cuello del haori que vestía.

—Si yo caigo tú también, lo sabes ¿no? —espetó displicente—. Si me atrapan me matarán, y yo diré quién eres y en dónde encontrarte, más tardarás en atarte el hakama, que ellos en desmembrarte.

Toshiro pasó saliva y la empujó con desprecio fuera de él.

—Lo peor que pude hacer fue ayudarte —farfulló—. Sólo te diré que Mitsuba no sabe nada acerca de ti, al menos, no lo que sucedió hace seis meses y más te vale que siga así, es la única forma de mantenerla a salvo.

—¿El sádico lo sabe? ¿Acaso le dijiste?

—¿Sádico? —preguntó con verdadero desconcierto—. Tuve que decírselo, lamento mucho traicionar nuestro acuerdo —añadió, y Kagura no distinguió el más mínimo arrepentimiento—. Pensé que sabiéndolo lo dejaría estar, pero resulta que hizo todo lo contrario, y todo eso es tu maldita culpa.

Kagura bufó, cruzando ambos brazos bajo su pecho. Tsukuyo que había permanecido en silencio intervino por primera vez.

—Será mejor que pares ahí, policía —dijo con firmeza—. Kagura no quiere nada que ver con tu retorcido cuñado y su hermana, déjala en paz.

—Como sea —largó con abulia—. Yo iré por Sougo, ni tu jefe ni tú tienen por qué interferir.

Sin más, Hijikata abandonó la Yorozuya y Tsukuyo con diligencia se aproximó a la pelinaranja que había quedado en una sola pieza, estática.

...

Para cuando Gintoki atravesó la puerta corrediza, su mandíbula quedó en el suelo al ver a la princesa Yato con una talega sobre sus hombros, un hakama vistiendo sus piernas en lugar del kimono que llevaba usando por días, y la mirada furiosa.

—Iré a buscar a ese imbécil —declaró—, así evitaré que cometa una enorme equivocación.

—¿De qué hablas Kagura? —cuestionó con desidia.

—Que ese estúpido capitán está en Kyoto buscando a alguien que no debería, tengo que detenerlo.

—Explícame mocosa, no estoy entendiendo una mierda.

La pelinaranja suspiró. No lo había escuchado de nadie, pero ella estaba lejos de ser ingenua. No tenía que ser un genio para unir las piezas de rompecabezas y asumir que si Okita Sougo había escapado de Edo justo después de descubrir lo que ella y Hijikata sabían, no descansaría hasta encontrarlo para hacerlo pagar por el sufrimiento de su hermana.

Era el deseo de venganza, Kagura le conocía lo suficiente para saber que el impulsivo Okita Sougo haría lo que fuese por su hermana, y desgraciadamente eso sólo lo llevaría a su perdición. No había nada que él pudiese hacer en contra de los afamados Yato y sus aliados. Tenía que hallarlo y detenerlo antes de que fuese otro soldado caído.

—Que si no voy a Kyoto e impido que cometa la peor estupidez, no sólo él morirá... —dijo—. Así que me llevas tú o me voy sola, pero no me quedaré aquí esperando que lo peor pase.

Gintoki frunció el entrecejo, chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, como debatiéndose si estaba loco o desquiciado por acceder a los deseos de la princesa.

—Te llevaré, pero tendrás que contármelo todo.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _He tardado en subir, el trabajo me carcome y eso, pero no creo que a ustedes les importe mucho, si no que actualice xD Gracias por sus comentarios, me divierte un montón leer cada uno de ellos y sepan que les aprecio mucho. Espero que este capítulo sea de su gusto y ya se viene lo bueno muajaja (Y no, no es lemon lo siento x'D) Así que de aquí a que suba el siguiente capítulo, pueden ir especulando, me encantará leer sus teorías. ¡Nos leemos pronto! -corazón-_

 _—Marzo 29 de 2018—_


	10. Kyoto

**Disclaimer:** _Gintama pertenece al gorila-sensei._

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 _"_ _Las historias son importantes -dijo el monstruo-. Pueden ser más importantes que cualquier otra cosa. Si portan la verdad"._ —Patrick Ness

X

Capítulo 10: Kyoto

.

Kagura esperaba ver cualquier cosa al llegar a una vieja y abandonada casa en Kyoto, excepto ver a Okita Sougo con la piel tan blanca que resaltaba las oscuras ojeras, su cabello suelto y apuntando hacia todas las direcciones, su cuerpo que parecía con algunos kilos y masa muscular menos estaba extendido sobre un tatami de paja descuidado.

Kagura soltó el equipaje y se sentó en el suelo frente al policía que se había incorporado con los ojos desbordantes de sorpresa al verla allí. Gintoki y Tsukuyo permanecieron cerca del umbral, el primero con los brazos descansando en el interior de su kimono y un gesto apático, y la segunda apoyada en él, con la mirada pesarosa.

—Fui a buscarte —fueron las primeras palabras del policía, su voz salió rasposa y baja—. No estabas donde Kaede, tenía que advertirte...

—Eres un imbécil —farfulló Kagura, empujó el pecho vagamente cubierto con un vendaje sucio y manchado de sangre. Okita se quejó, más Kagura no se excusó—. No tenías por qué venir a buscarlo, esto no era tu maldito problema y ahora la has cagado para el resto.

Sougo no dijo una palabra, su cuerpo estaba maltrecho y su semblante por el suelo.

—Fue él quien lo hizo, ¿no es así? —inquirió la pelinaranja desdeñosa—. ¿No que eras el mejor espadachín de Edo? ¿Cómo es posible que estés así?

El policía no pronunció palabra y empezó a toser de forma escandalosa, Kagura golpeó su espalda con delicadeza ajena y él se cubrió la boca con su mano. Cuando dejó de toser y abrió la palma se encontró con un esputo teñido de un color tan carmesí como sus ojos. La mujer se apartó de inmediato, horrorizada.

—Tú... Como tu hermana...

Okita la agarró de la muñeca antes que retrocediera más, soltó un gruñido y meneó la cabeza en negativa.

—No estoy enfermo —espetó—. Ha sido ese bastardo.

Kagura sintió sus huesos helarse por la frívola mirada que le dedicó el castaño.

—Estúpidos samurái y su código de honor, si fuesen como los guerreros de mi país...

—Cállate —espetaron ambos hombres a la vez, se miraron con un gesto extraño más pretendieron dejarlo pasar.

—Como sea... No sabes curar heridas ¿cierto? —cuestionó comenzando a deshacer el nudo que ataba las vendas—. Así de idiota eres.

Kagura quedó estupefacta al ver el pecho desnudo del hombre, más no fue porque no lo hubiese visto antes, fue por la larga cortada que abarcaba desde un poco más abajo de su clavícula hasta la mitad de su abdomen. Sangre oscura brotaba con cualquier movimiento brusco, acompañada de pus amarillo. El castaño y el peliplata la miraron con pasmo.

—¿Qué crees que haces mujer? ¡Esas cosas se hacen en la intimidad de una habitación!

Sougo ladeó una maliciosa sonrisa, y Kagura lo ignoró, sospechando que si no lo hacía, sería capaz de abrir más la fea cortada en la piel blanca. Se limitó a levantarse y buscar una botella en su maleta, la abrió y remojó sus dedos con el líquido cristalino. Gintoki y Sougo no pudieron esconder el malestar al ver el licor desperdiciado. Y el primero observó la herida del policía con cierta... empatía.

—¿Ahora eres médico? —preguntó el policía ahogando un gemido al sentir el dedo de la mujer pinchar su pecho—. No creo que sea muy inteligente que tú trates de hacer al-

—Herí a muchas personas —lo interrumpió con voz indiferente—. En una de sus visitas, mi padre me obligó a aprender cómo tratarlas.

Sougo soltó una carcajada dolorosa.

—¿Un Yato que cura en lugar de destruir? ¡Já!

La pelinaranja mantuvo el silencio, más Gintoki preso del desconcierto, no.

—Kagura-chan, ¿me vas a explicar ahora en qué lío me has metido?

La aludida ni lo miró, tampoco se sintió intimidada por la brusca voz que discernía de su usual entonación perezosa.

—Más tarde, cuando desinfecte la herida.

. . .

—Takasugi Shinsuke —masculló Kagura, el hombre de cabello plateado se ahogó con el sake que bebía y Tsukuyo se apresuró a dar palmadas en su espalda—. ¿Lo conoces, Gin?

El hombre agitó la cabeza, y Kagura lo observó con pericia. Sougo sentado a unos metros con su espalda apoyada en la pared y sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra asintió con tedio.

—Fue él —farfulló dando un sorbo a la bebida alcohólica, sus heridas ya estaban limpias y el vendaje nuevo—. Luego de darme por muerto supe que se marchó a Edo a buscarte —añadió—. Eso fue hace dos semanas. Estuve allá hace un mes, y no te encontré.

Kagura ladeó la cabeza y bebió también. Le disgustaba como nada el sabor del sake, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

—¿Por qué viniste a buscarlo sin decirle a nadie? —preguntó con recelo—. Esto no es asunto del shinsengumi, es de mi familia, no te importa.

—Luego de que Hijikata me contara lo que pasó tu castillo, princesa, le pedí a Yamazaki que hiciese algunas investigaciones. Había escuchado rumores de un hombre tuerto relacionado en turbios negocios con chinos y estaba causando problemas —respondió satírico—. Yamazaki sin embargo, no regresó a Edo ni envió mensajes luego de unos días, vine a buscarlo... y ese bastardo lo había descubierto, asesinó a Zaki...

Los tres que permanecían en silencio pasaron saliva. En realidad ninguno conocía al tal Yamazaki, sin embargo no había que ser un genio para intuir que era alguien cercano a Sougo. De todas maneras, no quisieron confirmarlo.

—Nadie en el shinsengumi lo sabe, y sería espléndido que siguiera así.

—Eso no explica por qué Takasugi es tu asunto.

—Princesa, esto no se trata de sólo yatos... y sé que tú eres consciente de ello.

La pelinaranja asintió y terminó la copa de un solo trago.

—Es hora de que les cuente lo que sucedió hace seis meses en el castillo, presta atención Okita, quizá Hijikata Toushiro no contó la historia completa —pronunció con un sabor extraño en la boca, renuente a decir algo—. Y tienes razón, aunque sea mi familia, esto es mucho más grande y serio.

—Soy todo oídos.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _Deben tener ganas de ahorcarme, y lo justifico x'D En mi defensa, el capítulo salió tan extremadamente largo que, tuve que dividirlo. Sé que este estuvo aburrido, pero no más que el anterior xD Además ya sabemos a quién buscaba Sougo y que está con vida, aunque no muy saludable... La verdad me dolió escribir la primera parte, y también me exasperé porque llevaba todo esto escrito y se me borró por arte de magia, quería lanzar el celular y no escribir hasta que se me pasara, pero como les quiero tanto aquí tienen. Y no se angustien, que lo siguiente ya está listo, y será subido mañana o el lunes, así que aguanten un poquito, que no falta nada._

 _—Marzo 31 de 2018—_


	11. Reminiscencia I

**Disclaimer:** _Lastimosamente ni Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

 **Advertencias:** Por si acaso, este capítulo y el siguiente son recuerdos, lo que sucedió antes de que Kagura llegara a Edo. De antemano, perdonen los errores que puedan encontrar.

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 _"Siempre creemos que quedará más tiempo, pero al final se acaba"._

X

Capítulo 11: Reminiscencia I 

.

Kagura secaba su cuerpo con cuidado, prestando especial atención a las heridas en su pecho y abdomen. Había sido un día de entrenamiento duro, sin embargo, de menor duración a lo usual.

El suceso del día era que recibían una visita especial de Japón. Por tanto, la servidumbre se había dedicado a preparar banquetes dignos y ostentosos. El palacio Yato era bien conocido en la región, era poseedor de muchos recursos y una extensa área en las montañas de Sichuán. El clan estaba bien caracterizado por ser sus miembros provenientes de un fuerte ancestro en común, incluso la servidumbre; los más fantasiosos, solían alegar que ni siquiera eran humanos, más lejos de considerarlos dioses, temían que fuesen malvados espíritus. Eran independientes del gobierno del emperador, no había ley sobre ellos más que la propia, la ley del más fuerte.

No obstante, esto no era lo primero que cualquiera pensaba del clan tan pronto como era mencionado. Si no en los fuertes guerreros que formaban para convertirse en mercenarios de guerra. Era bien sabido que el clan Yato nunca perdía una pelea. Eran reconocidos por ser salvajes en batalla, y lejos de parecer humanos, su sed de sangre guiaba sus instintos a una fuerza bestial y a una resistencia más que monstruosa.

No había ejército que sobreviviera a una contienda con los Yato para contar sobre las aberraciones en la lucha. Su fama era tal, que hasta los países aledaños acudían a su ayuda, sin embargo nunca se entrometían con asuntos fuera de China.

El líder de ese clan era conocido como Housen, un fuerte guerrero que sólo podía compararse con Umibouzu, el padre de Kagura. Pese a que él no era el rey, sus hijos eran considerados los herederos de Housen por su brutal fuerza en batalla y al este no haber tenido hijos, nadie más que ellos podía ser el siguiente en la línea, y Kagura desde niña había sido criada como una princesa.

A Umibouzu le disgustaba, no porque creyese que sus hijos no merecieran reconocimiento, sino por la fuerte rivalidad que mantenía con el rey. Una rivalidad que con el pasar de los años no mermó al contrario, se intensificó al Housen demostrar interés en las guerras ajenas y el dinero. Cuando Kamui y Kagura aún eran niños, su padre salió del castillo y sólo regresaba a verlos una vez cada tiempo.

Ambos niños crecieron bajo la tutela de Housen, y el mayor heredó sus ideales, al menos, la mayoría. Kagura sin embargo, tenía una visión diferente de la vida. Visión que jamás compartió por ser antinatural para un yato.

Eso, hasta que un día, un enclenque muchacho proveniente de Japón se convirtió en su asistente personal desde que él tenía once años y ella nueve. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que su relación se afianzara, ella le contara sus preocupaciones y pensamientos más profundos sin miramientos, y aunque crecieron como hermanos, al alcanzar la adolescencia, su afecto desencadenaría en algo más, o eso pensaron.

Kagura debía reconocerlo, había quedado prendada por la actitud protectora y determinada del japonés, pese a que ella no necesitaba ni un poco su auxilio. También admitiría que pensó que era buena idea estar con él. Cada día se aburría encerrada en los muros del palacio anhelando con desesperación salir y conocer el mundo, ella siempre quiso algo distinto, algo nuevo. Algo que ni siquiera el sin fin de príncipes y guerreros que se presentaban cada día frente a Housen esperando hacerla su esposa le darían.

Por eso atribuyó al desliz que cometió con Shimura Shinpachi a su enfermedad de aburrimiento. Creyó ingenuamente que al ser él una persona a la que apreciaba, e incluso amaba, sería buena idea. No obstante había resultado en lo contrario, porque se había dado cuenta de que su amor era fraternal, y aquel descubrimiento sólo le trajo problemas con los miembros del clan.

Ninguno apoyó el supuesto amorío entre la princesa y el extranjero, pese a que al joven lo consideraban una buena persona, débil pero servicial y confiable. Y el asunto empeoró un par de días atrás cuando de un extraño infarto, el rey Housen falleció dejando a Kamui como el nuevo líder.

Kamui sin duda, era mucho más retorcido que Housen. El mayor tuvo que quedar fuera de batalla para que las visitas de hombres extranjeros con los que hacía negocios fueran más frecuentes. Negocios de los cuales Kagura era ignorante, hasta la noche de su escape.

Luego de vestir un fino quipao salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la visita de Japón, así que tomó la noche para descansar.

Eso, hasta que observó una figura desconocida oculta tras los arbustos. Un hombre de cabello corto y negro, con los ojos particularmente foráneos. Kagura le preguntó si él venía con los invitados de su hermano, a lo que el aludido respondió que si luego de pensarlo unos segundos. No obstante Kagura no se tragó sus palabras, si se estaba escondiendo era porque algo allí era clandestino.

—Sé que no vienes con el tal Takasugi —le dijo en japonés como amenaza—. No es que me importe este maldito clan, así que has lo que quieras, a cambio cuando te vayas, me sacarás contigo de la misma forma que entraste.

Kagura vio allí su oportunidad de escapar, pues nunca en sus diecinueve años de vida había encontrado una manera de escapar del palacio fuertemente custodiado. Sin embargo aquel hombre de facciones finas y ojos azulados había logrado entrar sin ser descubierto hasta ese momento, sólo por ella.

—Estás loca —había bufado en su idioma natal, sorprendido por ver a la mujer china entender su lengua—. Ve a tu habitación niña, estas son cosas de adultos.

Contrario a lo que el hombre pensaba, Kagura no insistió ni pretendió amenazarlo. Cuando escuchó a un hombre hablar en chino con un curioso acento japonés, Hijikata supo que debía escapar antes de ser visto.

Shinpachi llevó a Kagura a su habitación, no obstante ella tenía su mente concentrada en el extranjero intruso, debía conseguir convencerlo de sacarla de allí, más no pretendía usar su fuerza, detestaba usarla.

Luego de que Shinpachi se marchara pidiéndole que durmiera, la desobediente princesa salió de su habitación para buscar de nuevo al intruso. Sin embargo se encontró con algo mucho peor.

Su hermano comía y bebía a sus anchas dentro de una habitación privada junto con un extraño con un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo. Invadida de curiosidad se apoyó en la pared, para escuchar lo que los hombres comentaban allí sin ser descubierta.

—Ya nos deshicimos de Housen, ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora Kamui?

Kagura cubrió su boca al advertir una exclamación, si la muerte del rey fue...

—Lo sé, pero tendrás que esperar —farfulló el de cabello naranja—. Los Yato no nos involucramos en peleas fuera de nuestro país, será más difícil de lo que crees formar el ejército para ayudarte en Edo.

El pelinegro soltó una fuerte carcajada, y sacudió el kiseru que fumaba.

—No me hagas reír Kamui, si ustedes los Yato persiguen el olor a sangre como buitres —dijo—. Tenemos un trato, más te vale cumplirlo.

Kagura pasó saliva, pues pese a que era más bien indiferente con las negociaciones de los líderes, siempre consideró extraña la presencia de un pequeño ejército nipón en su castillo. Presencia la cual el rey de la noche aborrecía y evitaba atender a toda costa, lleno de recelo y desconfianza. Ahora que estaba muerto, los japoneses tenían camino libre para hacer lo que fuera que venían planeando.

—Lo cumpliré Takasugi —espetó su hermano mayor atiborrándose de comida—. Pero necesito tiempo, mi padre será también un problema cuando regrese al saber que Housen murió, las cosas deben ser hechas con discreción por más que esté ansiando unirme a tu pelea.

Al ver la amplia y vacía sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de su hermano, la princesa supo que debía irse de ahí. Se apresuró a su habitación procurando no levantar ninguna sospecha, hasta que a unos metros de su puerta encontró a un par de hombres y una mujer foráneos charlando.

—Eh mira a esa belleza —señaló el más viejo, el joven se mantuvo indiferente con un instrumento de cuerdas en su espalda, y la mujer hizo una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Eres una empleada del castillo? ¿Podrías darme una atención?

—Qué asco —bufó la rubia, y echó a andar lejos de aquel pasillo. El hombre también la siguió en silencio y Kagura sintió un malestar invadir sus entrañas.

—¿A quién crees que le estás hablando?

El hombre entonces alzó las comisuras de sus labios, comprendiendo la identidad de la mujer. No había otra que se rumorease fuese tan bella como arrogante.

—Lo siento mucho, princesa —se excusó—. He quedado fascinado con su belleza, disculpe mis modales.

Kagura sintió repulsión pura, deseando propinarle un fuerte golpe al hombre que le dejara inconsciente. Más Kamui había sido claro: No podía siquiera hablarle a sus invitados, y hacía un par de minutos entendió el por qué.

Tampoco era que le interesara dedicarle más tiempo al desconocido y repugnante sujeto, ni le convenía estar fuera de su habitación.

No obstante, cuando se dio la vuelta e ignoró al hombre que amagó en agarrarla del brazo, un fuerte estruendo la hizo cubrirse sus oídos.

Trozos de pared empezaron a caer y luego un cuerpo, un cuerpo que pudo reconocer antes en la oscuridad. Era el tipo que se había colado en el palacio.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _Perdón por no subirlo ayer. xD Espero que las dudas en su cabeza comiencen a resolverse, de verdad. xD Ya vamos llegando al nudo, y este es el primer fic que subo a esta plataforma que pasa los diez capítulos, así que ¡celebremos el capítulo 11! (?) Mentiras no, pero si espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡que tengan una linda semana!_

 _—Abril 3 de 2018—_


	12. Reminiscencia II

**Disclaimer:** _Esta historia es mía, a excepción de sus personajes que pertenecen al Gorila._

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 _"La libertad de la fantasía no es ninguna huida a la irrealidad; es creación y osadía". —_ Eugene Ionesco

X

Capítulo 12: Reminiscencia II

.

El de la guitarra y la mujer lo observaban con disgusto, el más viejo se apresuró a su posición, ansioso por entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Váyase princesa —dijo la mujer de cabello rubio con antipatía—. Nosotros acabaremos con esta basura shinsengumi, luego usted puede explicarle a su hermano que hacía fuera de su habitación tan tarde.

Kagura pese a entender absolutamente nada, no se escabulló como la mujer le había sugerido. Al contrario, cabreada por la situación, fijó su furiosa vista en los tres, ¿Quién demonios eran esos entrometidos en su castillo? ¿Y quién era al que llamaron shinsengumi? ¿Acaso planeaban asesinarlo frente a sus ojos?

Por supuesto, aquello sería placentero de ver en otra situación, más por una razón incomprensible tomó el lado del maltrecho hombre en el suelo. Ninguno allí le inspiraba confianza, más se inclinó por el extraño y no por los corruptos invitados de Kamui. Además, el intruso podía ayudarle a escapar, los otros tres no.

—¿Por qué no se va? —inquirió la rubia—, ¿qué acaso quiere acabar con este policía usted misma?

Kagura frunció el entrecejo, pero permaneció inmóvil, su mirada estaba fija en la mujer que sostenía un objeto extraño entre sus dedos, era algo que no había visto antes, pero podía asegurar, era algo peligroso.

—Matako, déjala en paz —masculló el hombre de la guitarra con tono neutro, desanimado.

La princesa pudo entender a la perfección sus palabras, que aunque bajas y en idioma extranjero se referían a ella.

—A Takasugi no le hará gracia si molestas a la bella princesa —añadió el otro. La yato apretó los labios, pero los otros cortos de charla decidieron atacar al hombre del suelo.

El primero fue el de la guitarra, que aunque parecía pasivo resultó ser alguien increíblemente habilidoso. Las cuerdas del instrumento musical retumbaron por un instante, y justo entonces la hoja de una katana japonesa estuvo sobre el pálido cuello del hombre.

—Dímelo ahora shinsengumi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La princesa esperaba ver temor, angustia o lo que fuera, más el rostro del pelinegro estaba inexpresivo.

—Princesa, de verdad debería irse de aquí, esto se pondrá feo.

La mujer soltó una fuerte carcajada debido a las advertencias de su más viejo compañero. Los demás, incrédulos atinaron a observarla con genuino desconcierto.

—Esa princesa ha visto peores cosas que nosotros tres juntos, Takechi —se burló—, ¿o es que estás tratando de cortejarla?

El hombre meneó la cabeza, y pronunció solemne—: Sólo soy alguien que aprecia la belleza, Matako. No es agradable ver como la pureza se contamina.

Matako deseó volver a reir por las palabras de su compañero, no obstante, el estridente sonido de las cuerdas reventándose desfiguraron su rostro.

Bansai estaba acorralado entre su propia espada y la pared semi-destruida.

—Así que sí eras el vicecomandante demonio —se burló el hombre, soltando un fuerte quejido al percibir la hoja de la katana rajar su cuello.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —gruñó el policía, profundizando el corte.

La mujer rio, y Kagura tan perdida como un pez de agua dulce en medio del océano atinó a escrutar al supuesto policía.

—Quiero saber qué está pasando, ¿quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?

Takechi bufó y se reclinó en la pared. Bansai empujó a Hijikata y este retrocedió de forma torpe, trató de estabilizar su cuerpo, más no pudo evitar trastabillar de la forma más vergonzosa.

—¿Cuánto más vas a tardar con ese bastardo?—cuestionó la mujer rubia con un tono lleno de tedio—. ¿Debería encargarme yo?

Kagura pudo ver a Matako jugar con el objeto extraño entre sus dedos. Y le seguía pareciendo curioso. En la amplia sonrisa que su boca delineaba pudo percibir la familiaridad de los Yato, esa mujer extranjera parecía poseer el mismo anhelo por la sangre de su clan.

¿Por esa razón era que esos extraños estaban ahí?

¿Eran como _ellos_?

—Matako, a Takasugi no le gustará ni un poco, no podemos matarlo.

—¿Y dejar que él nos mate a nosotros?—se burló—. Luego intentará asesinar a la princesa y todo el plan de Shinsuke-sama se irá a la mierda; no podemos dejar que ese bastardo salga con vida de este pasillo.

Kagura, sintiéndose una espectadora y colérica por la confusa situación, atinó a alzar su puño. ¿Qué se creían aquellos imbéciles para actuar como los dueños de su castillo?

Y en medio de la discusión, la joven mujer de cabello bermellón lanzó un golpe a la pared contigua, la misma en la que el supuesto shinsengumi estaba acorralado, y con su monstruosa fuerza la desplomó.

Decir que la expresión de asombro de los demás no le causó curiosidad era un eufemismo. Kagura Yato sabía perfectamente quién era, y también era más que consciente de la reputación que la precedía. Si aquellas personas eran invitados de Kamui, estaba de más asumir que sabían de la fuerza Yato, y que no era de ser subestimada.

—¿Qué hace princesa?

El más viejo cuestionó, aturdido por la escena que sus ojos acababan de testificar. Aunque el pobre Takechi Hempeita había escuchado algo del poder de los integrantes del clan Yato, el presenciarlo estaba en otro nivel. Sobre todo si la autora era una chica de blanca piel de porcelana con quizá menos de cincuenta kilos.

—¿Que qué hago? —inquirió con la ira disimulada bajo el tono satírico—. Trato de sacar las plagas de mi hogar.

Kagura podía ser algo ingenua e indiferente, más sus convicciones poseían una firmeza de envidiar. Y si había algo de lo que estaba segura en medio de tan extraña situación era que además de su desprecio por su clan, las intenciones de su hermano mayor nunca habían sido buenas, y si los tres extraños eran sus aliados o algo por el estilo, para la pelirroja ellos eran una amenaza.

No el pobre sujeto de azabache cabello cubierto por los escombros que ella acababa de dejar.

—Princesa, está cometiendo una equivocación, usted... —la mujer calló al sentir las pequeñas pero monstruosamente fuertes manos de Kagura apretar su garganta.

—¡Hey tú! ¿Shinsengumi? —llamó al maltrecho hombre sin dejar de asfixiar a Matako—. Me desharé de ellos por ti, pero debes prometer que me llevarás contigo.

Lo escuchó reír, el estruendo del escombro la hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

—¿Qué te hace creer que necesito tu ayuda, mocosa?

Kagura soltó una carcajada irónica. El hombre había vencido al de la guitarra con mucha dificultad, y aun así se jactaba de tener la situación bajo su control.

—Perfecto, entonces puedes morir justo ahora.

Liberó el cuello de la mujer y la dejó caer al suelo, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos llorosos, comenzó a toser escandalosamente y la Yato no hizo otra cosa si no soltar una carcajada colmada de burla. Al contrario de Matako, quien estaba invadida por la ira y humillación.

—Deja el drama, no apreté tan fuerte.

Takechi abrió su boca y de inmediato la cubrió procurando ocultar el asombro, pero supo que no tenía por qué sorprenderse. Hasta Matako Kijima lo sabía, si la princesa hubiese hecho uso de la misma fuerza con la que derribó la pared, posiblemente le habría roto el cuello como si se tratase de un palillo.

—Uhm princesa... —masculló el mayor, observando a sus dos compañeros abatidos. Lastimosamente no necesitaba confirmar que Bansai ya estaba muerto a manos del shinsengumi, y aunque Matako no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, su orgullo sí que estaba en el suelo, tal como ella—. Debería volver a su habitación... Su hermano debe estar pronto por salir, y...

—Cállate —interrumpió.

¿Cómo sabía ese sujeto que a ella le disgustaba su hermano?

Le disgustaba, porque aunque algunos pudiesen asegurar que era miedo, ella no sentía el mínimo temor de Kamui, no.

—Si no quieres terminar como esos dos, será mejor que me digas lo que está pasando, ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren con mi hermano?

El hombre mantuvo silencio, renuente a pronunciar cualquier palabra. No pretendía admitirlo, pero una mujer le estaba haciendo temblar, sus cerúleos orbes ardían en llamas y su tono sonaba serio, como si de verdad no le costara asesinarlo allí mismo sólo porque sí.

Entonces, antes de que Takechi soltara algún sonido, un fuerte estruendo los sobresaltó. El piso temblaba y rugidos se escuchaban con la intensidad incrementando.

Era como si se aproximara una estampida, Kagura supo que era el ejército del palacio. Una tropa de furiosos yatos.

Takechi también lo sabía, y sus ojos nerviosos bailaban de un lado a otro en angustia. Kagura se aproximó hacia el hombre de cabello azabache en el suelo y le susurró que se mantuviera quieto, le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago menos fingido de lo que pretendía, y él quedó en la inconsciencia.

—Princesa —llamó un hombre alto tan pronto como el ejército llegó hasta el pasillo, sujetaba una sombrilla grande entre sus dedos—. ¿Qué hace fuera de su habitación?

—Daba un paseo y me encontré con intrusos Abuto —replicó con cierto tono infantil—. ¿Tú si me vas a explicar quiénes son estos tipos y qué hacen en nuestro castillo?

El hombre expandió sus ojos, y Takechi en silencio vio como parecían salirse de sus cuencas.

—Kagura- _hime_ usted no debería preocuparse por esto, no tiene nada que ver con usted —la aludida bufó, Abuto señaló con su barbilla al hombre inconsciente en el suelo—. ¿Pero qué sucedió con ese?

—Lo asesiné —respondió sin mucha expresión—. Abuto, ¿quiénes son ellos? ¿por qué se atacaban aquí? ¡¿Qué están planeando con el bastardo de Kamui?!

—Tranquilícese princesa —Abuto alzó la palma de su mano—. Tenían que ser hermanos, igual de violentos...

El hombre volvió su vista a Takechi, interrogándole en silencio lo que allí había sucedido. Este asintió con una mueca, ayudó a alzar a Matako, quién ya se había recuperado de la asfixia y Kagura temió por lo que fuera a decir la mano derecha de su hermano mayor. Estaba claro que el hombre que ella había pretendido ayudar era una amenaza para lo que fuera que estaba planeando Kamui.

Luego de que Takechi con tono receloso explicara lo sucedido, el ejército se retiró. Sin embargo, Abuto se agachó frente a Hijikata para confirmar su muerte y lo sintió respirar. Volvió su vista sospechosa a Kagura y ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba jugando Abuto sólo lo dejé inconsciente, soy más inteligente de lo que crees —confesó, el mayor enarcó las cejas—. Será mejor torturarlo, es eso lo que quieren, ¿no?

. . .

Cuando Hijikata despertó lo primero que hizo fue llevar sus manos a su cabeza, que punzaba en dolor para percibir sangre seca en su sien. Todo su cuerpo dolía y su garganta ardía, pero curiosamente no se sentía en peligro. Paneó su vista nublada por la habitación en la que estaba y se encontró con Kagura sentada en el suelo observando sus uñas con aburrimiento. Aclaró su garganta y un gemido escapó por el dolor de su cuerpo.

—Por fin despiertas —dijo la pelinaranja con tono aburrido—. Llevas así tres días.

—¿Tres días? ¿Qué pasó? —exclamó dando un brinco, acción que le resintió los músculos golpeados. Kagura se burló.

—Te torturaron mucho, ¿no lo recuerdas? Luego de la última paliza te creyeron muerto —respondió arrogante—. O al menos eso les hice creer. Ahora cumple tu parte del trato.

—¿De qué hablas mocosa?

La princesa se burló, se levantó del suelo y colocó una mochila sobre sus hombros.

—Ambos necesitamos escapar de este castillo, y te salvé el culo.

—Yo no accedí a nada, princesa —mofó—. ¿Acaso tienes en tu tonta cabeza que por haberme salvado yo accedería a ayudarte? ¡Eso sería suicidio!

—Entonces no te molesta que te asesine, ¿cierto? De cualquier forma vas a morir —respondió con indiferencia—. ¿Por qué te infiltraste aquí? ¿Qué buscas? ¿No crees que puedo ayudarte?

El hombre bufó, más no respondió una sola palabra. Kagura lo miró con cierto anhelo, él era su boleto de salida del castillo, y pensaba que él tendría el honor de pagar sus deudas, eso era lo que había escuchado de su padre calvo sobre los legendarios samurái de Japón.

Pero no se había equivocado, Toshiro Hijikata poseía incluso mucho más honor que otros hombres. Antes de quedar en deuda, cometería seppuku.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _No me odien mucho por favor, a cambio dénle mucho amor a Sougo que cumple años mañana -corazón- Y al capítulo -corazónx2-_

 _Ya por fin me puse al día con el manga, así que ya pueden discutir conmigo de lo que sea, referente al manga claro, porque en el anime me falta la última temporada xD Procuraré actualizar más seguido ahora que se pone buena la cosa, pero llevo semanas trabajando sin descanso así que... en fin. Por otro lado, justo hoy se me dio por buscar Gintama en twitter y descubrí que hay mucho fandom ahí, ¿o será sólo porque mañana se estrena la nueva temporada? Alguien explíqueme plz. xDD_

 _No paro de fangirlear con la nueva apariencia de Kagura, sólo espero que no sea un troleo jajajaj Y Sougo con traje :Q_ Me encantó Shinpachi con el cabello más largo y alborotado y el hakama de Gin, quiere ser dadtoki -corazón-_

Aclaro que escribí esto antes de ponerme al día con el manga, así que **ALERTA SPOILER:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya tenía pensado en matar a Bansai antes de darme cuenta de que se hizo realidad, jajajaja :'c

 _—Julio 7 de 2018—_


End file.
